A Hero's Reward
by xLittle Nightshade
Summary: Perseus, heartbroken by Annabeth's decision, accepts the offer of the gods and becomes one of them. He starts a new life with his friends and family, but he doesn't know that everything might change with the new enemy that is trying to rise. As one of the most powerful heroes, Perseus will protect the people he loves even if it kills him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disowner; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Well, I would like to thank you who took your time to read this. This is my first story here on fanfiction, so if you find any mistakes tell me in your review. And I would appreciate some constructive criticism. Anyway, this is an alternative ending to The Last Olympian. What changed: Annabeth was in love with Luke and Percy had a crush on Artemis (even tough he was kind of "in love" with Annabeth) since The Titan's Curse [Arty was "intrigued" by him at the time]. And this is a Pertemis oneshot, I hope you enjoy. Without further ado, the story.**

* * *

_Zeus rolled his eyes."A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."_

Zeus looked at me expectantly as did everyone in the room. All eyes were on me and no one dared to make a sound.

"Lord Zeus, with all due respect, but could I have a moment to think about it ?" I asked.

He looked at me suspiciously and nodded. "You have till the end of the day to make your decision. Council dismissed." He said before flashing away with the other gods.

I took this time to take a walk around Olympus. It was the first time I was there without the weight of a war on my shoulders, and I admired it while thinking about the offer and what my answer should be.

"Percy ?" Annabeth called me and I turned.

"Hi." I replied without emotion.

I wasn't angry with her. But I was still processing the fact that she was in love with Luke and never told me. I was just sad, because until a while ago I was almost sure that she loved me.

"I know you don't understand, but Luke was a good person. He was just misunderstood and-" It was all she could say before breaking down sobbing.

I felt sorry for her. In fact, it must be bad to lose a loved one, knowing that the person is never coming back.

I hugged her trying to make her feel a little better. She cried on my shoulder until her mother called her name. Athena didn't like me, so she avoided leaving Annabeth and I alone. Little did she know that her daughter loved a traitor.

After she left, I took a deep breath and started walking again. Soon, I found myself on a balcony leaning against a parapet and admiring the sky.

In a moment I was alone, and another someone was by my side. I jumped and the person laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Artemis said trying hard not to laugh but failing miserable.

"Oh, it was nothing, my lady." I said and bowed to her before going back to my old position "So come over to scold me? Because honestly, I'm not familiar with you being kind to me..." I'm stupid, I know.

She frowned, staring at me. I was waiting for her to turn me into a jackalope or something like that, so I decided to apologize before getting myself killed.

"Sorry, I didn-" I started to say before she interrupted me.

"I'm just here to thank you for your deeds." She said serious "I know I'm not very kind to men, but I have to admit that you deserve a little kindness." She looked at the stars in the sky.

I stared at her. I had never seen her so closely and I, being the seaweed brain I am, couldn't help but stare at her eyes. They were so cute and had a divine glow. But she was a goddess, all about her was divine. I was too focused on her to notice she looking at me like I was a hydra.

"Why are you staring at me, Perseus?" She said and I turned away blushing.

"I-It was nothing, Lady Artemis!" I said feeling stupid for stuttering.

" You, Perseus Jackson, is weird. Different." She said looking curiously at me.

"You mean I'm an idiot?" I asked looking away embarrassed.

" No. It's just that, when my father offered you the powers of a god on Olympus and a place among us, you asked for time to think. Anyone would have accepted immediately." She told me with more curiosity.

"I just need to think better." I said.

There was an awkward moment of silence between us.

"I wanted you to stay." She said blushing and looking anywhere but me.

I looked at her surprised. I thought that I haven't heard right, but I would not ask her to repeat. I realized how much she sacrificed herself to say it.

"Why? I'm just a boy, and you hate boys." I asked analyzing it.

"I don't hate all the boys. Much less you, Perseus." I could see that this conversation was torturing her. I just didn't know why.

"What do you mean, Lady Artemis?" I asked "What's your point?"

She looked at me embarrassed. She breathed deeply and I felt that now she would vent all of her thoughts.

"I would ask that you accept our offer. Stay with us here at Olympus, please." She asked holding my hands.

I swallowed hard when she touched me.

"But why do you want me to stay?" My heart was pounding even faster now.

I wanted her to say she wanted me to stay because she loved me. Yeah, impossible, she was a goddess. But not any goddess. The chaste goddess, who vowed never to marry or even date. I wished I had met her before she took the oath.

"Because I like you, Perseus Jackson." She blushed, but kept a firm stance.

"But you can't -" I tried to say something but I was to stunned to think properly.

"I know, I know." She said impatiently. "I can't marry ... But was I who made the oath, no one forced me."

I frowned confused. "But what do you mean by that?" I know, I'm stupid.

"I mean that I can break the oath... If I want, of course" She looked frightened, as if afraid of my reaction.

I stood there looking stunned at her, finally understanding what she meant. Artemis, the same Artemis who hated men, just told me that she would break her oath for me.

"But I will understand if you want to return to camp with your friend, the daughter of Athena." She lowered her eyes and let go of my hands.

"Annabeth? No! Hold on, there is nothing between us! She likes another guy and we're just friends." I tried to clarify.

"Just friends?" She smiled and turned to look at me.

"Yes." I said before smiling back. "Artemis, would you shoot me with an arrow if I said you're beautiful?" I asked in fear. To my surprise she started to laugh.

"What is it?" I asked thinking I had something on my face.

"No, I would not shoot an arrow at you, Percy. Never." Her eyes were kind and she wore an amused smile.

"It's good to know." I said delighted with her eyes.

It was another quiet moment, but this time it was good. We were just looking at each other, and I realized a lot, perhaps too quickly, but it was precisely why I did not understand love. It appears out of nowhere, at the time when we least expect it and with whom we least expect it.

Without fear, I approached her a little bit. She did not flinch, so I moved over so our faces become dangerously close. I could feel her breath. And then I touched my lips lightly on her. A touch so soft that they were just brushing. I looked to see her reaction, but before I could say anything, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to press our lips together. It was a soft and tender kiss, so sweet that I never wanted to let go.

"Stay." She said when we parted.

"I will." I replied smiling.

"We may be together forever, Lord Perseus." She smiled.

"For the rest of eternity, Lady Artemis." I laughed before kissing her yet again.

We were too busy to realize that Aphrodite was watching us from afar and smiling to herself. Was it her work? If it was, I had much to be thankful for.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think about it? I hate to whine, but can you please review? I'd love to know your opinion. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disowner; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys! I'm back. A lot of people asked me to turn the oneshot into a story or make a sequel for it, so here it is. I don't know if I'll be able to update every week, but I promise that I'll try. Anyway, since I'm turning this into a story, I will need some help. I will be needing some OCC and an enemy for our great hero, Percy. So, if you can help me with the enemy and want to send me your own character, just review or PM me. And before I forget, a special thanks to NikiD1233, for my first review. Go check up her profile, she has amazing stories. Anyway, h****ope you guys enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

_A Balcony on Mount Olympus_

We stayed that for the rest of the afternoon, with my arms wrapped around Artemis' waist and she leaning against my chest. We talked about our lifes in general and got to know each other, but most of the time was spent in silence just enjoying each other's company.

I was going to ask her about what we would do about the others finding out, when Aphrodite appeared out of nowhere with a mischievous smile and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Hello there, love birds. I see that you two are having a great time together." Aphrodite said smiling too sweetly at us. "But I would keep an eye on your boyfriend if I were you, dear Artie. After all, there are some people who are, uh... kind of interested in spending some quality time with him." She said still looking at me.

I gulped nervously while Artemis muttered something to low for me to hear.

"Don't. Call. Me. Artie!" Artemis said through gritted teeth. "And what the Hades do you want here, Aphrodite?" She said with narrowed eyes and took a straight instance while taking my hand on hers.

I squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to me, trying to calm her down. Trust me, you don't want an angry Artemis besides you.

"But Artie is your name, isn't it?" Aphrodite said teasingly. "As for why I'm here..." She turned to me, "Lord Zeus wants you to go to the throne room as soon as possible. He said it was time to know your decision." She finished before flashing away leaving a strong smell of perfume behind.

Artemis took a deep breath and turned to me. "The nerve of that goddess." Then, she looked up at me and leaned forward to give me a short kiss. "Have you made up your mind yet?" She asked while resting her forehead on mine.

"Uh, I don't know." I pretended to look thoughtful. "You see, there is this girl I met a while ago and she says that I should say yes, but..." I tilted my head to the side a bit before continuing. "She didn't give me enough reasons to stay."

She looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes and gave me a dazzling smile that almost made my knees go weak. "So I will give you some reasons to stay, all mighty hero." She said and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

My body knew what to do, even if I couldn't think properly. My arms moved around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss once more. Our mouths moved with such synchronization that I couldn't help but think that we were made for each other.

We just stared at one another breathlessly after we pulled back and, as always, I was incapable of taking my eyes off her.

"Were yo-" was the only thing I could say before she pressed a finger to my lips and smirked at me.

"I hope you have enough reasons now." She winked at me, ignoring the permanent blush on her cheeks. "Now hurry up and go to the throne room. Father must be ready to pulverize you."

She gave me a light peck on the lips and flashed away, leaving me to run to the throne room with a goofy smile on my face.

* * *

_Mount Olympus - Throne Room_

I stood in front of the Olympians, kneeing in front of Lord Zeus. There was a moment of silence again and I took this moment to look around. My father was grinning like crazy and I was almost sure that he would start to jump up and down when I told them my answer. When I looked at Artemis, she simple gave me a reassuring smile and motioned to her father with her head. I turned back to the king of the sky in time to see he muttering to himself. He shook his head, as if he was trying to get free of some thoughts, before addressing to me.

"You have proved yourself worth of our gift, Perseus." Zeus said, much to his displeasure.

I looked into his eyes, which seemed to contain the whole sky, and I could see a faint trace of gratitude in them.

"Yes." It was Athena. "The boy has done well."

I turned to her surprised but nodded my thanks.

"You have proved your loyalty and skill by saving us all," Zeus said, his voice echoing. "You have proved yourself a true hero."

_Flattering_, I thought. Zeus never showed such gratitude to anyone.

"Thus, we would like to know your choice." He continued. "Will you accept the gift of godhood?"

I felt the eyes of every god, demigod and cyclop on me. And everyone was expecting my answer.

I took a deep breath then gave them a crooked grinn, "I don't have any intention of rejecting this generous offer, my lord." I said and, if possible, my father's smile widened even more.

After a second of silence, every being in the room started to cheer and I was taken aback with the sudden outburst.

"SILENCE!" Zeys thundered. "We shall begin the cerymony." Zeus said as all the Olympians got up and pointed theirs hand towards me. Then, with all theirs hans raised, they colsed theirs eyes while Zeus began to chant in ancient Greek. Although I could understand ancient Greek, I was too stunned to even care for what he was saying.

All I could do was focus on the auras flicking from colour to colour and being throwed at me. All that I felt was my blood boiling and a amazing power flowing in my veins.

After Zeus' chanting ended, I fell on my knees and the last thing I remember is Artemis screaming my name before I blacked out.

* * *

**And this is it. I hope you liked this one as much as the first one. Tell me your opinion on your review, so I can know what I can do better. ****And don't forget to submit your OCC and your opinion on who the new enemy should be. See you in the next one :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disowner; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Hi again, dear readers. How are you guys doing? I was so happy with the reviews and PMs that I've received that I decided to update earlier. So, before the chapter begins, here are the answer for some reviews:**

**s'moreo - **_I'm doing the possible to update faster. And my holidays start only on July._

**cjp915 - **_There are way better authors in the Pertemis world, but I'm really happy that you think this highly of me. And I'm sorry for the errors, but english is not my first language. So it's difficult for me sometimes._

**ilovealec1 -**_ Thank you :)_

**Gold Testament - **_The romantic conflict will start in the fifth or sixth chapter. And for the OC, I'll need immortal ones (maybe minor gods) and demigods/hunters._

**topyeah19 -** _I don't know yet. But I think he'll appear in the middle of the story. If you want to know anything about what I have in mind, just PM me._

**Oh, I have a deal to make with you guys. If this story reaches 50 reviews till my next update, I'll put another Pertemis scene in the next chapter. Anyway, here is the chapter. If you find any error, tell me in the review. And DON'T forget to read the AN in the bottom.**

* * *

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room _

**Third Person POV**

"Percy!" Artemis, who was even more nervous than Poseidon himself, screamed. She shrunk back to her human size and rushed to Percy's side, putting his head on her lap.

"Apollo, help your sister and take Percy to the infirmary. It will take maybe an hour to him to wake up." Zeus said to the twins, breaking the rest of the gods from their thoughts. "We will discuss the more important matters when they come back."

Apollo was at his sister's side in a blink of an eye and they both flashed to the infirmary taking the boy with them.

"What happened to him?" Asked a very curious Athena. As always, she was trying to take in as much information as possible.

"Well, if I'm correct, the rush of power was too much for him to absorb at once. He collapsed in order to settle the power and familiarize himself with it." It was Hades who answered much to everyone's surprise. "What?" He asked to the gods when he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Nothing." was the only response that he got.

There was a minute of silence while the people present in the throne room tried to understand what had happened.

"Well, you're all free to do some of your duties. I'll make sure that someone calls us when the newest god wakes." Zeus said and, with that, each god flashed to a different place.

* * *

_Olympian Infirmary - 1 hour later_

**Back to Percy POV**

I woke up in the brightest room I've ever seen. Everything was white with little details of gold and it hurt my eyes just to look at it for too much time. I was looking around and trying to remember how I got here when I was engulfed in a bear hug that would make even Tyson jealous. I found out my attacker was Artemis, so a hugged her back as best as I could while not being able to breathe.

"Can't breath- ... Need air..." I managed to say between gaps. She lessened the pressure while she buried her face in my neck. I started to pass my hand through her hair but I stopped when she tensed a little bit.

"I was so worried about you. I thought that something had gone wrong." She said, letting go of me. She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, besides not knowing how I ended up here and a slight pain in my head, I'm feeling pretty good." I said and gave her a small smile. "Would you mind telling me where we are?" I asked while gesturing to the huge room we were at.

"Impatient much, aren't we?" She chuckled a bit. "We are in the infirmary. We brought you here once you passed out. My brother and I wer-" She started to say before being interrupted when someone opened the door.

"Perce! You're finally awake, dude!" Apollo shouted while making his way to my side. "How ya doin'?" He asked.

I cracked a grin at this. Apollo never changes, after all. "I'm fine, man. But what the Hades am I doing here?" The question came louder that I meant to, but Artemis and Apollo chose to ignore it.

He gave me his mega-wat smile. "You collapsed after big ol' daddy gave you the powers, so we brought you here an-" I was too busy processing the information and I only focused back on him again in the end of his, uh... monologue. "-alled them, so I'm here to take you to the throne room. Again." He looked at me, as if waiting for an answer.

I nodded at him and, before I could protest, we were teleported to the throne room. Apollo and Artemis gave me small smile and went to their respective thrones, while I bowed to the gods.

"Perseus Jackson," boomed Zeus. "we are here to decide your titles as a god."

I swallowed hard and tried to calm myself. "And what are they going to be, my lord?" I asked in a high pitch voice.

"Percy," my father said. "the domains of a god are something that only the god can decide. Close your eyes and think for a moment, I'm sure your domains will come to you."

I nodded and closed my eyes, thinking about all the power that I felt earlier and about my abilities.

Soon, I was in a place that looked like a place meant for the Oracle. It was ancient, dark and it radiated an amount of power that suppressed everything that I felt before. There were some torches hanging on the wall and some spirits were walking by, completely ignoring my presence.

But, before I could examine it some more, the Fates stood before me.

"Well, young hero, we finally meet again." Said the one to the right, Clotho.

"You're here to know your titles as a god, I presume." Said the left one, who I assumed was Atropos.

"Yes. The gods told me that they would come naturally to me." I said.

Then, Lachesis whispered something and I was back to the Throne Room again.

"I got it." I stated while looking at my father.

"What is it?" Inquired Zeus.

"I'm the God of Tides, Ice, Loyalty and Time." I said and, as soon as the words left my mouth, everybody was gasping me. The silence was interrupted, however, when Aphrodite decided to bring my looks up.

"Well, it certainly explains the differences in your looks, Percy." She said, smiling slightly at my confused expression. "Here, it's better if you see for yourself." She snapped her fingers and conjured a body length mirror in front me.

Let me tell you, being a god makes a huge difference. I had grown a couple of inches and gained some muscles as well, making me look like a 19 year old. I was not overly strong, I was more to the "lean, fit and fast", like a swimmer. But the main difference was my face and my hair. My eyes were an icy blue color, almost like a glacier, and my hair had lightened, becoming an dark blond, almost brown.

"Well, I can't really say that I don't liked it." I managed to say, making the majority of the gods let loose a chuckle.

"You can see how well your good looks work later, son. Now, to more pressing matters," My father said, winking at me" He is too powerful to be a minor god." He stated.

Athena nodded her agreement, to my surprise, and addressed the rest of the council. "I think we should make him an Olympian. He holds too much power to me just a minor god and," everyone had their mouths hanging open by that. "seeing as he will be the lieutenant of Poseidon's army, it's better if we have him as one of us too."

"But the council will be unbalanced if he becomes an Olympian!" Shouted Ares. Hermes, Hestia, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon and, surprisingly enough, Hera glared at him.

"All in favor of Percy becoming one of us?" Asked Zeus. Hera, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia, Apollo, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Demeter and Hermes raised their hands.

Zeus grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'annoying brat' before saying "All Hail Perseus Jackson, the new god of Tides, Ice, Loyalty and Time as well as the new Lieutenant of the Atlantic Army and the New Olympian." He said. "Now sit down on your throne to make it official."

I looked at Zeus in confusion. What throne was he talking about?

Once I saw Zeus was not kidding, I let my eyes roam the council throne room until I found a new throne in light blue marble and silver engravings before his eyes. The throne was opposite to Zeus, in front of the door way and the last one at the male gods side. It was flanked by Apollo on the left and Aphrodite on the right. I wondered how it got magically there while taking my godly height and sitting down.

"Now that this is settled, we go for the details." Zeus said turning to me. "Perseus, do you have any sacred animal, symbol of power and domain in mind?" He asked me.

I though about it trying to reach a conclusion. Domain I could ask for Camp Half-blood, since I was trained there and I could save the campers from Dionysius. Symbol of power would be a sword, Riptide more precisely, since I'm alive thanks to it and it would honor Zoë Nightshade. But sacred animal? It couldn't be Mrs. O'leary because she was a hellhound. It couldn't be Blackjack because he was a Pegasus, and Pegasus were from my father. I though for a little bit longer, until I new the right choice.

"I got it." I said. The gods were looking at me, waiting for me to continue. So I took a deep breath, "I will have a wolf as sacred animal, Riptide as my symbol of power and..." I trailed off before turning to Zeus. "Do you think my domain could be Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

He pondered it for a while until he nodded. "Yes, it could. You will take it when you finish your training as a god and learn how to control your new powers. Until that, Dionysius will stay responsible." He said.

"My training?" I asked.

"Yes, son." My father answered before starting to explain. "You have powers that match with one of us. So you will be training them till you get the control and the ability to use them on your own." He said.

I nodded. "Alright. And with whom will I be training?" I asked.

"You'll be training with Poseidon for your ice powers, Hera and Aphrodite for the loyalty part and with Artemis for the tides, since the tides depends of the moon." Athena told me.

"And my time powers?" I asked even more confused. If nobody had a domain which involved time, how could I train with them?

Athena thought for a minute and, just looking at her, I could tell that her mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour. "I will train with you this part." She finally said and everybody looked as confused as me with that.

"Athena? Care to explain?" Hephaestus asked.

"Since none of us has the powers over time and we can't let him use it without the knowledge, I will be responsible for teaching him. I will make a research about the topic and try to find out more about Kronos' powers, then I will help him." She stated.

Zeus cleared his throat and we looked at him again. "So it's settled. With this, the meeting is adjourned. However," He said. "we will make a new one when his training is concluded."

And, with that, I started my training. Joy.

* * *

**What did you think of this one? Anyway, for more important matters... I don't know when I will be able to update again. Before you guys try to kill me or start complaining, let me explain. My exams will start this friday and I have to study for a lot of subjects. So I don't really know if I will have the time to write another chapter, but I promise that it will be out till the end of next week, okay?**

**Tell me your opinion in your review and send me some OCC too. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disowner; I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. All rights goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Hey there guys. I decided to post this a bit sooner than expected since I had some free time. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the others. And a special thanks to AcanthaEdens for the spectacular review. And don't forget to read the AN at the bottom. See you down there :)**

* * *

_Three Days Later;_

My training was doing pretty good. A lot better than what I had expected to tell you the truth.

I organized my new schedule with Athena, so I wouldn't be overwhelmed with too much training. It was settled that I would practice with my father during the mornings and, after that, I would come back up to Olympus and spend the rest of the afternoon training with Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis and Hera. Then, when I'm finished, I would go and spare with Ares for almost an hour. This from monday to thursday. Then, I would stay at Atlantis on fridays and saturdays to know the army better and to make a 'brotherly bond' with Triton. 'What about the other day?' you may ask. Well, Uncle Zeus took pity on me and gave me a day off to relieve some stress and relax a bit.

Right now I was in Atlantis, training my ice powers with my father. He said that it'd be easier for me to learn if we were fighting and faking a life and death situation.

I braked out of my thoughts when I realized that I had zoned off and my father was ready to attack again. I rolled to the side and raised Riptide in an horizontal position just above my head just when my father brought his trident in an arc downward aiming at my head.

_CLANG!_

He smirked at me, leapt up and brought his trident down in a smashing motion. I cursed under my breath and ducked just in time. We continue this game for about fifteen minutes, when I finally found a fragile point on his stance. He was weaker in his right side. I grinned and waited for the perfect chance while pairing all his blows. Just when he was about to attack me again, I leapt to my right, bringing my sword up with as much force as I could. I crossed my sword with his trident with a jarring clash. I twisted my wrist, making he lose his grip on the trident and let it fall. Then, I created an ice dagger out of mid-air (or should I say mid-water?) and hold it right in front of Poseidon's throat. He froze.

"Surrender?" I asked.

He nodded as best as he could with a dagger on the throat.

I let the dagger melt and make a happy dance for winning and, as soon as I let him go, the crowd that had gathered around us clapped and cheered for me.

"Percy! I'm so proud of you, my boy." My dad said, giving me a man hug and a big smile. "You've improved a lot in these three days."

"Thanks, dad. And well, I have to learn to improve if I wish to survive my sparring sessions with Ares." I said.

My father opened his mouth to say something, there was a flash of light and Hermes was standing by our side, with his mobile phone on hand.

"Hey there, Perce. How is your training doing?" Asked Hermes.

"Hi, Hermes. It's doing great. I just finished beating dad up." I said with a smug smile.

'_Hi, Percy._' Martha said, while looking up at me.

'_Do you have some rats?_' George asked.

'_George, stop it. Don't you see that Percy is busy?_' Martha scowled him.

"Stop it you two or I will put you back at pen form." Hermes told them and turned back to me. "And Percy, Athena says that she found more things about your time powers so you should meet her back at the library once you're finished here." He said before flashing away.

I sighed and snapped my fingers, thus cleaning the arena. I looked back at my father and he nodded, giving me one last hug before I flashed back to Olympus.

* * *

_Mt. Olympus - One hour later;_

I was sitting in the library with Athena, trying to pay attention in whatever she was talking about. She already had explained to me about the time powers and they worked. Now she was just telling me how to activate and deactivate them.

"-asy because you just has to say 'σταματώ', which means stop in Greek. Understand?" She asked.

"Yep." I said. "Have we finished yet?"

"Yes, Perseus." She said, clearly annoyed. "Now hurry up. I'm sure Hera is waiting for you."

I gave her my famous crooked grin and flashed to the throne room, where I was sure Hera would be waiting.

"You're late, Perseus." Was the first thing that she said, without looking up from her nails.

After a three days here, I already had memorized my schedule so I was okay with it. After all, the starts of my loyalty training were always the same: with Hera telling me I was late.

"Sorry, Lady Hera. Athena kept me locked on the library until now." I said giving her an small smile while going to sit on my throne.

"It's okay. We must wait for Aphrodite, anyways." And, when she finished that sentence, Aphrodite flashed in.

To say she was beautiful would be the understatement of the year. She wore a simple baby blue dress that reached just above her knees and made her looks like one of that models from Victoria Secret's. Her make up was light and perfect and, as always, there was that sparkling smile that makes me want to go down on my knees and beg her to love me.

"Sorry for being late," Said the love goddess. "But I had to, uh... talk with some friends."

With that, they started to talk about loyalty and how important it was in people's life. Such a joy.

* * *

After my meeting with Hera and Aphrodite, I had a free time of two hours before going to train with Artemis.

I started to walk around Olympus so I could think about some stuff and, before realizing, I found myself back in the throne room. This time it was empty, besides the eight years old girl tending to the hearth in the middle of the room.

I smiled when I saw the girl and walked to her side. Hestia is my favorite goddess of all the time and I simple liked to talk with her.

"Hey, may I sit here with you?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled, the flame in her eyes growing. "Of course." She said.

"I never knew that being a god could be fun and tiring at the same time." I said.

"Well, no one really imagines that the gods can act like teenagers yet be that serious." She joked. "And you? Having fun up here, Oh all mighty God of Time?" She asked with an amused smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Too much fun to tell you the truth." I said. Then I looked at the rest of the throne room before settling my eyes back on her. "Can I tell you a secret?"

She looked suspiciously at me before making a gesture for me to continue.

"I painted Apollo's bow pink before coming here. He is going to find out soon enough." I smirked and, as if on cue, we heard Apollo scream Hermes name.

"Poor Hermes will be blamed for something he don't even know that happened." She said and we laughed almost fifteen minutes. We calmed ourselves a litte and spent the next hour talking just about everything.

"I think is time you go for your training with your_ friend_." She said winking at me and I subconsciously blushed at that statement.

"True. It's better go before she decides to kill me for being late." I smiled and kissed her check, then flashed out to Montauk.

* * *

_Montauk Beach;_

I arrived at the beach a little bit before the moon rises, so I waited for Artemis sitting in the sand and looking at the sky, trying to find Zoë's constellation. And I was too focused on the sky to notice someone sneaking up on me and sitting down at my side.

"The sky is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Artemis asked, startling me.

I jumped five feet in the air and the look on my face must have been priceless, because she spent a minute trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Indeed it is." I replied, although I was referring to her. I sighed. "Should we start now?"

She snuggled closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. "I think we should stay here and just enjoy the peaceful moment." She said.

I nodded, enveloping her on a warm embrace and resting my head on top of hers.

We stayed there for the rest of the night looking at the sky. She used her her moon powers over the tide to calm me, and soon I was asleep, holding her even closer to me.

* * *

**Direct to an important matter: I'm very disappointed with you. This story got over 1,500 visitors and 3,200 hits, but I just got 36 reviews. Am I doing something wrong? Because I really need your opinion on the story to know how it is going and if you guys are liking it. I hope that this chapter get more reviews and all that. Anyway, stopping the whine, I will see you next week with the next update. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disowner; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Hello again, dear readers. How are you guys doing? Good news for you guys. I was so happy with the reviews and PMs that I decided to update sooner than expected, and I have the next chapter almost finished too. This is my biggest chapter yet. 2,300 words without both AN. Anyway, I have a game to play with you guys.**

**I already have the plot for this story planned. So you guys will review and tell me what do you think is going to happen. I will chose the three reviews that are the most closer to what I have in mind. The first one will have a preview of the 7th chapter and the other two will have the chance to ask me 3 question each, and I will answer at least one question from each. So if you guys want to participate, just review with your ideas.**

**And don't forget to read the AN at the bottom. Without further ado, the chapter.**

* * *

_Two Months Later;_

"Are you ready for you last training session, Perseus?" Athena asked from the bleachers where she was standing.

I've been training for two months non stop. Athena says that I'm already a master on my powers, even though I only got then a short period of time ago. Today is my last day of training and I have to fight with my father and Apollo. I'm supposed to use all the tricks I've learned and, if I manage to knock out at least one of them, Zeus said that I would be able to take over Camp Half-Blood and start my godly duties.

We weren't allowed to use any kind of armor, because it is just an offensive battle. You are probably thinking 'But what are you using to protect yourself?' Well, the answer is nothing. Aphrodite picked up some clothes for me, saying that I should be 'at my best'. I'm using a dark blue shirt that has a silver wolf designed on it, black jeans with silver chains and my white n' black Vanz. Since I can't use an armor, at least the chains can help me if I need.

I sighed and concentrated on the arena. It is a huge circular area that can change forms to whatever the user want it to be. I look at Athena and nod once showing her I'm ready and then take a fight stance, waiting for the sign signalizing the start and for my opponents to appear.

"Olympian Arena, code Beta." Athena says and there is a bright flesh of light and the ground start to shake after the words left her mouth. I close my eyes and try to stay firm, and only opened them when the light faded. The arena had changed to a giant clearing surrounded by large pine trees.

I smirked when I realized that it meant that I was in double advantage. I started to make a plan and what I could use to make win ever faster when Apollo and my father flashed each on either side of me.

"Begin!" was all Athena said.

My father leapt forward and tried to stab me with his trident, but I blocked him with Riptide and while slashing with my Ice sword that I named παγερός, which means Frosty. He was forced to block my other hand, leaving him unprotected. I was about to kick him in the chest, but Apollo came behind me trowing multiple knifes. I cursed under my breath and leapt backward while deflecting almost all of them, but one managed to get under my guard and made a cut on my right shoulder. I removed the knife from my shoulder and turned the moisture into water, pouring it on the cut. It soon was healed, but I couldn't finish it because my father attacked me again, this time with a wild kick on the chest that made me fly backwards.

There was some blood leaking in the corner of my mouth, but I ignored it while getting back to my feet. I was just able to take a fighting stance again, when Apollo started to sent a volley of arrows at me. My father leapt forward again, with his trident in one hand and a sword at the other. He made a earthquake that probably shook the entire Mount Olympus, but it didn't affect me since I am his son. I was able to counter-attack his blows and made him stumble backwards. I did a back-flip and avoided Apollo's arrows.

_Damn, they are good_, I thought, _but I have the time in my favor_. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate. I was aware of Apollo sending another volley of arrows at me and my father running on my direction, ready to pierce me with his trident. I took a deep breath and concentrated even more, making time slow down.

When I opened my eyes again everything was moving in slow motion and it almost looked like that it was frozen. I grinned and started to walk in Apollo's direction. I avoided all of his arrows and sliced him across the chest with Riptide, making him fall unconscious on the floor. I turned around and my father was still "running" in my direction. I grinned at him and allowed the time to go back to normal. My father continue his running towards me, but stopped when he realized that I had almost ten daggers made of ice hanging in mid-air. All of them aimed at him. He narrowed his eyes at me and continued to charge. I twisted my wrist and the daggers flied in his direction, one after another, making him twirl and dodge. One or two were able to get pass him, causing small cuts on his left arm and his chest. But he didn't give up. He raised his arm and summoned a tidal that smashed and flooded everything.

_Shit!_ was the first thought that crossed my mind. There was silence as we stood there staring at each other with narrowed eyes, and you could hear a pin drop. At this time, all the other gods were at the bleachers. Even Apollo, who managed to come back to consciousness after Athena gave him some nectar and ambrosia.

My father gave a low growl and leapt forward again, this time with two swords at hands. I tightened my grips on my swords and charged as well, blocking all his blows. I was using the training Athena gave me, trying to formulate a plan and find a opening in his guard, but my father had millenia of experience and was even more powerful since he was one of the Big Three. And so it went. Block, parry, dodge, slash, block, stab, slash again, occasional punches. I was becoming exhausted, but I wouldn't give up. When he was going to stab again, I sidestepped and twirled around, putting the point of one sword at his throat and the other behind his neck.

"Yield?" I asked. He nodded, so I dropped my swords and fell down on my knees. The gods erupted into cheers and soon Apollo was at my side, healing my wounds and giving some nectar. He started to work on my father as soon as he was sure I was okay. When I stood up, everybody looked at me with theirs mouths open.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" I asked trying to clean it.

"Y-your eyes-es." Muttered Hera.

"What about them?" I asked.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of me. When I looked at me I was shell shocked. My eyes, which before were an icy blue color, now had swirling specters of gold in them. I turned to Athena with a frightened look on my face. If there is a person who would know what is happening, it has to be her.

"Why are they like this, Athena?" I asked.

"They are like this because you're totally connected to your domain. When you entered in harmony with your domains, your eye color changed to represent them. The blue color from the ice and the gold from the time." She said. I stood there, probably looking like an idiot, and soon started to bounce up and down with excitement. My father came up to me and gave me a manly hug.

"I'm proud of you, son." He said with a smile evident on his voice. Zeus cleared his throat, making we calm down and look at him.

"Well Perseus, I'm must say that you are an impressive fighter and," Zeus said. "it's time for you to assume your true status as a god. Now you're able to go to Camp and assume your position as camp director."

"Father, before he goes, we need to tell him some details, don't you think?" Athena said, giving me a small smile that showed that she was proud of my performance.

Zeus turned back to us with a thoughtful look. "It's better if we discuss this at the throne room." He said.

With that, all of us flashed to the throne room in our respective thrones. Zeus and my father appeared to be in a mental talk deciding something and, when they finished, my father smiled proudly and turned to me.

"You see, Percy, there are two important things that you must know before going to announce your presence to the campers." He said, making me even more confused.

"And what are they, father?" I asked.

"Well, the first thing is that we were in need of a new god of heroes to make sure that every demigod was trained in the correct way and that they were in good hands. Like, uh ... like Artemis is to her hunters." He said, making me even more confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

This time it was Athena who answered me. "He means that we need someone to have the true responsibility over our children, someone to not be so bound by the ancient laws." She said. "Thus, we choose you for this title, Percy. Because we know how much you care about them, seeing as you were one of them."

It took me some time to understand what they were saying but, as soon as I understood, I broke into a huge grin.

"Thank you. I promise I won't disappoint any of you." I said with happiness evident in my voice.

"We know it, Perseus, and that is why we choose you." Zeus said. "Now, for more important matters... Poseidon, would you do the honors?" He asked. My father nodded before addressing me.

"Percy, do you remember when Chiron and Dionysius told you about the Greek gods and how we were still alive?" He asked and I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "The same way our greek form is still here, our roman form is still alive as well. When the Romans took over Greece, they still believed in us. They changed our names and some of our domains, but they still prayed for us as well, keeping us alive." He said looking at me dead in the eyes, waiting for me to say something. I just nodded again, waiting for the rest.

"Seeing as we have a roman self, we have demigod children in that form. That's why we have another camp, the Camp Jupiter, to our other children. This camp is located in San Francisco and that is why our greek children shouldn't go there, besides the fact that Mt. Tam is located there as well." Athena said in her teacher tone. "The Romans stay in the west and the Greeks in the east. We made this division to stop fights that occurred every time they met, and that is the reason why none of the campers know about it." She said.

I was too stunned, trying to process the fact that they had roman forms as well, when Hermes broke the silence and continued the speech.

"What they are trying to say, Percy, is that we think you're ready to take a place as a roman god as well." Hermes said to my surprise. I stared wide eyed at them with my mouth hanging open.

_Me? But why would they think that I'm ready?_ I thought. _I'm a greek demigod as well._

"What do you think, son?" My father asked.

"Are you sure I'm ready? I mean, do you really think I'm worthy it?" I asked, making every one laugh or chuckle at least.

"Of course you are worthy, Perseus. You saved Olympus and received a place among us, after all." Aphrodite said, flashing another dazzling smile in my direction. Ares narrowed his eyes at me but nodded and voiced his agreement together with the other gods. And I just sat there, stunned once more. The gods never agree on something. Never.

"Do you accept, Perseus?" Asked Zeus.

I took a deep breath and smiled at them. "If you guys think I'm ready, who am I to say no?" I said.

They smiled at me and gave me congratulations. Zeus cleared his throat and stood up. He pointed his fingers at me and muttered some stuff in Latin. Thunder rumbled outside and there was another flash of light and, when it died down, I was standing there in a full gold battle armor.

"I present you Perseus, greek god of Ice, Loyalty, Tides, Time and Heroes. Your names when you're in your roman form shall be Clement, the merciful, or Admeto, the impossible to tame." Zeus said. "Now, it's time for you to go down to both camps and introduce yourself. Dionysius and Hermes will be accompanying you. Meeting adjourned." He said and flashed away.

The other gods came to congratulate me. My father gave me a bear hug before gong back underwater. Apollo gave me a pat in the back and said that we would rock the chicks in the mortal world when we went down there together. Aphrodite gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making my knees go weak and Artemis to glare at her. Athena and Artemis both gave me smiles and a short hug, even though Artemis winked at me before flashing away. The others just waved a farewell and flashed away, leaving me, Hermes and Dionysius to go to camp.

What a busy day, isn't it?

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Well, for those of you who asked for a longer scene of fighting between Percy and Poseidon, here it is. And for those who asked about the romance conflict, it will probably start at the next chapter, okay? Now, there is four things I need to say.**

**1st. There is a poll on my profile about the pairing of my next fanfic. So vote in your favorite pairing because the poll will be closed probably on sunday. The most voted pairing will be the pairing of a story and the second most voted will be the pairing of a one shot.**

**2nd. I decided the enemy in this story will be Gaea, because I need her to bring the romans in the plot. But I'm giving you a chance to choose any other primordial god to join Gaea and be the enemy as well. So it's up to you guys. Tell me who do you want in the reviews.**

**3rd. I need 3 OCS. But IT HAS to be at least 2 girls, and they have to be demigods. So send me your characters in the review or PM me and, if your OC is chosen, I will PM you and give the respective credits.  
**

**4th. As some of you know, I'm brazilian. And I noticed that I have some readers from Brazil as well. So I need the help of my Brazilian fans. Do any of you wish that I write a new fanfic in portuguese? The choice is all yours.**

**So, that's it. Hope you guys liked this one. Say what do you think in the review, give me the answer for the 4 things up there and I will probably update again saturday or sunday. Maybe sooner ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diswoner; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. All the rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Hello again, folks. Here is the next chapter as I promised. I already have the results of the poll. The pairing for my next story will be Percy/Zoë and the one shot will be a Percy/Hestia. I'd like to thank iFicti0n for the OC Lexi. I also want to thank Acerthic and The Devil Beast for the other OCS, although I'm not sure if I will use all. Anyway, I still need another demigod, so continue to send me your OCS. For those of you whom asked how Percy would met the romans, here it is. ****And guys, go check the stories of Aesir Cemil, they're really good.**

**So, enjoy the chapter and I will see you down there.**

* * *

_Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood;_

**Third Person POV**

It was a busy day at camp lately. When Chiron informed the campers that Dionysius was to be replaced by a new Olympian that no one knew about, they almost fainted from the shock. They spent the day waiting for the god to be reveled or to get any news from Olympus.

Everybody was at the dining pavilion eating dinner and talking in hushed tones when there was a bright flash of light and three men stood in the middle of the pavilion.

The first one was a man in his middle twenties. He had a sandy blond hair and blue eyes with a mischievous glint on them. He was wearing a jogging suit and wouldn't stop looking at his cell phone, as if the world depended on it. Everybody could assume that the man in question was Lord Hermes, god of thieves and messengers.

The second one was the actual camp director, Mr. D. He was using leopard shorts and a blue Hawaiian shirt. It was also pretty clear that he was really happy, seeing that he was appearing drunker than usual.

But what really got the attention of everyone was the one that stood in the middle of Mr. D and Lord Hermes. It was a boy that looked to have eighteen years old at most. He was wearing a white and blue polo shirt, black jeans and white and black sneakers. He was around 6' 7'' and had a perfect tanned body with the right amount of muscles. He had jet black hair, a face that every model would kill for and wore a gorgeous smile that was making everybody stop to stare. But what really drew the most attention were his eyes. They were a light blue with little details in gold that radiated power and seemed to pull you towards them.

The boys couldn't help but feel jealous as every girl stared and drooled at the sight of him. They were too stunned to notice the three gods making their way to the head table and sitting besides Chiron.

"What are you staring at, brats?" Dionysius asked in his I'm-so-bored tone. "Go back to whatever you were doing." He said.

The demigods turned back to their siblings and started to whisper about the events, glancing at the head table just to find the three gods and Chiron in a heated conversation.

**Percy POV**

"What brings you here, my lords?" Chiron asked while taking a sip at his tea.

"We are here to introduce Percy as the new Camp Director." Hermes said. "Big ol' daddy said that he is to take Dionysius place today."

Chiron nodded and turned back to Dionysius. "It seens that our days of playing pinochle are over."

Dionysius chuckles and summoned a Diet Coke. "Well dear centaur, I'll appear sometimes and win that gods dammed game." He said.

Chrion laughed and turned to me with his fatherly smile. "Percy my boy, I'm glad to see you here. And seems that I'm not the only one." He said, gesturing to the campers."

"Don't you think it's time to introduce your new self to the campers?" Hermes asked.

I nodded and turned to Hermes and Dionysius, motioning to them to start. We got up and Hermes cleared his throat, drawing the campers attention.

"Well brats," Dionysius began. "this is the last time we are seeing each other and I couldn't be happier. I'm here to introduce you to your new camp director and all that blah blah blah." He said. "I know you're going to miss me but I don't really care. So, without further ado, I present you the new Olympian." He finished and pointed at me.

"Hey guys. I'm Perseus, Son of Poseidon and the new god of Tides, Loyalty, Ice, Time and Heroes." At this, many of them gasped and started to whisper about me. "I will be replacing Mr. D as camp director and will be responsible for you all. I'll be here to help you and, most important, train you in battle and how to survive when you're out on the mortal world. So, if you guys need anything you can come to me or just send me a pray, that I'll do my best to help you." I finished and smiled at them. "Now, do you have any questions?"

Nearly everybody rose their hands. I analyzed before pointing to an Athena's girl.

"I would like to know, uh... are you Perseus as in Percy Jackson?" She asked.

"Yep, that's me." I said. I looked at everyone again, and pointed to an Ares' guy. "Yes?"

"Name's Drake." He said. "Are you gonna stay here like, all the time?"

I thought for a moment before turning back to him. "Nope. I have to administrate all my duties, but I'll spend most of my time here or on Olympus." I said and, to my confusion, most of the girls looked disappointed.

Hermes chuckled at my side and whispered to me. "Here less than an hour and you already have all the girls' hearts." He said. "I'm sure Aphrodite would be proud of all the heartbreaks." He said stifling a laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him and chose to ignore the comment. "Are there more questions?" I asked. An Aphrodite girl looked at me and raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Are you single?" She asked and gave me a seductively smile. I must have blushed all kind of reds, because Hermes laughed hard at my side.

"I-I, uh... do you guys have any other question?" I asked and the entire Aphrodite cabin raised hands. "Any question that doesn't involve my personal life?" I asked again. Annabeth raised her hand from the Athena table. "Yes, wise girl?" I smirked.

"Well seaweed brain, you are going to train us on what?" She asked, grinning at me.

"Swordsmanship." I said and she nodded. "Okay guys, it was really good to meet you again but I have some other places to visit." I said, taking a quick glance at Hermes. He nodded and turned to the campers.

"It's time for us to go. Percy here will be back probably tomorrow, so try not to give Chiron a huge headache." He said. "Dionysius, you can go back to Olympus. I will accompany Percy from here." He said.

Dionysius nodded and flashed to Olympus, while Hermes and I teleported to Camp Jupiter.

* * *

_Camp Jupiter - Five Minutes Later;_

**Still Percy POV**

When we arrived at the entrance of Camp Jupiter, me and Hermes changed to our roman forms. While he doesn't changed much, my roman self was totally different from my greek one.

I grew a few inches, my muscles became more defined, my hair shortened to a military cut and I now was wearing traditional Roman General attire. It was an standard gold, with breastplate that have my muscles carvings. I also had a shield on my back and a golden sword on one side of my hip. On the other side, I had a Riptide made from gold with a silver stripe on it.

_Wow,_ I thought,_ now I really do look like a god_.

"Come on, Perseus. Let's go to the pavilion and introduce you." Mercury said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded and we teleported yet again to the Roman Pavilion.

When we reached our destination, the demigods stood up and gave space to a giant wolf pass. The giant wolf walked forward, looked at us and bowed.

**_Lord Mercury, it is a honor to have you here at our camp._** She said in our minds.

"It's good to see you too, Lupa." Mercury said. "I'm here to introduce Admeto, also known as Clement, the newest Olympian god." He said.

Lupa once again bowed to me, with the roman demigods following suit.

**_It is a pleasure, my lord._** She said._** Are you going to introduce yourself?**_

I nodded and turned so I was facing the half-bloods.

"Romans, I'm here to introduce myself." I began my speech. "I'm Clement, but you may call me Admeto if you want. I'm the new god of Tides, Ice, Loyalty, Time and Heroes. I'm your new superior, seeing that I'm the god of Heroes, so I will be responsible for you all. I'm not bound to ancient laws as the other gods are, so I will be able to help you in case you need my help." I said.

They were all speechless, although more composed than the greeks demigods. They nodded and bowed to me saying "It's an honor to meet you, my lord."

"Rise, demigods." I said. "Is there anything that you want to know?"

_**Why did you become a god?**_ Lupa asked.

I looked at Hermes/Mercury probably with a worried look, because he turned to Lupa and started to explain.

"Clement here is a son of Neptune. He was at our side during the war against Saturn and the others titans, and he helped his father during the battle with the Ancient Rulers of the Ocean." He said. "Jupiter and the other gods voted to turn him into a god because of the help he gave us."

When he finished, everybody was left speechless with their mouths hanging open.

"Lupa, do you think that this has to do with the prophecy that Lexi gave us when she arrived?" Asked a girl from Lupa's right. She was using a purple toga and a golden armor underneath it.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" I asked. "And who is Lexi?"

"I'm Lexi." Somebody said from behind me. I turned to see who had spoken and I come face to face with a beautiful girl with a fairly facil expression. She was probably sixteen years old, around 5' 11''. She had wavy golden hair that reached her mid-back. She had a lightly tanned skin and green eyes that seemed to analyze me. But I could tell she couldn't see me because of the walking stick she was using to walk towards us and that her eyes seemed to be clouded.

"I'm kind of the Oracle, my lord. I'm a daughter of Fortuna, but I was born with the gift of prophecy." She said, bowing to me. "I came to Camp Jupiter last week, and I spoke a new prophecy that talked about the end of the world."

I was stunned from her beauty and from what she told us.

"But what prophecy?" I managed to ask.

_**"Seven half-bloods shall answer a call.**_

_**To storm or fire the world must fall.**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath**_

_**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."**_

Lupa recited to us. I was speechless, and couldn't stop myself from imagining the world ending in storms, and raining fire balls. I shivered from the vision, and turned back to Mercury.

"Now, if you excuse us, we are needed in Olympus. If you need anything, just contact one of us." He said and, with that, we flashed back to Mount Olympus.

* * *

**Soo... what did you guys think of this one? It was 2,075 words without both Author's Note. Please review and tell me your opinion on the story. ****Also, I want to ask something to you. When you review, please tell me what do you think that I can try to do better (gramma, romance scenes, fight scenes, etc...). So please review and tell me what do you guys think.**

**And that's it. I will see you on the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disowner: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: Hey there. How are you guys doing? So... I was going to update only on saturday or sunday, but my parents probably are going to ground me after seeing my grades sooo... here it is the next one. I particularly loved writing this chapter and I wrote it specially for the Pertemis fans. I have huge plans for this story, so I hope you guys continue reading it till the end. Good news: if I keep up with my plans and finish it soon, I will do a sequel. What do you think about it? Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I will see you down there. :)**

* * *

_Four Days Later _

**Percy POV**

After my visit to Camp Jupiter, Hermes and I went back to Olympus to talk about the prophecy with the council. We were worried about what it could meant, but Athena said that it would take a lot of time to happen like the other one. I tried to believe on what she said, but, with my luck, I would be the subject of the prophecy another boring meeting, Zeus sent me back to camp and said that I should forget about it and focus on my duties.

So here I am, training the demigods in swordsmanship and trying to make the Aphrodite girls pay attention on the lesson and not on my stomach.

"Come on, guys. Just pair up and spar. I will see how you're doing and teach the basics soon after." I said to them. The boys started to pair up with each other, but the girls din't move. They just stood there staring at me with a lustful look, making me even more uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and they blinked. "Are you girls going to train or not? I need to see what you're capable of doing." I said again.

The girls smiled mischievously at me and, as soon as I realized what they thought, I blushed furiously. I was about to say something when the conch horn announced that the Hunters were here. I grinned and teleported to the Hill after dismissing the class.

I stood beside Chiron, waiting for them. After a minute or so, I saw Artemis leading the hunters through the barrier and heading to our direction.

"Perseus, Chiron." Artemis greeted us. "My hunters and I will be staying at Camp for some time, seeing that I have some matters to take care of." She said looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at her._ Have I done something wrong?_ I thought to myself. _Or maybe she just want to talk_.I sighed and pointed at the woods with my head, showing that I would meet her there once she settled herself on her cabin. She nodded and turned back to Chiron.

"There's not a problem, my lady. Your cabin is open for you and your hunters whenever you want." He said. She smiled gratefullyand motioned the girls to follow her to her cabin.

Just then, I was engulfed in a bear hug by a black haired girl that I recognized as Thalia. I grinned and hugged her back, with even more force.

"Hey, Pinecone Face. Missed me?" I asked once she let go of me.

In response, she just shocked and glared at me. "Stupid Kelp Head. Become a god and don't even visit your old friends." She said.

I laughed and hugged her once again. "Oh, come on sparky. Don't be mad at me." I said giving her the puppy dog eyes. Behind me, I heard the Aphrodite cabin sigh. "It's not my fault that I was busy after becoming a god. Besides, I'm still one of your best friends." I stated.

She just rolled her eyes and followed Artemis into Camp. I chuckled silently and turned to the campers.

"Well, go back to your training. I will take care of some stuff and see you back at dinner." I said. There was a chorus of 'Yes, sir.' while the campers dissipated and headed back to whatever they were doing. I changed into a black wolf and ran to the woods, heading to Zeus' fist. When I reached my destination, I changed back into human form and sat to wait for Artemis. Five minutes passed and she didn't show up, so I started to play with a velvet box that was inside my pocket. And, before you even ask, it's not a ring and I'm not going to propose to her. Not now, I mean. It's a necklace that symbolizes how much she means to me. It's a silver chain that has a full moon pendant on it. Behind the moon has 'I love you to the moon and back' written in greek. Aphrodite that gave me the idea when she helped me to chose.

_*Flashback - 1 day ago*_

_I took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Aphrodite's palace. I'm going to buy something to Artemis for our three months birthday. I was thinking that I should ask Hephaestus to make something, but it would pretty clear that I was dating a goddess, so it would be even easier to find out that it was Artemis. So I decided to ask Aphrodite's help since she is the goddess of love and the most adequate person for this. I knocked again and this time someone, that I recognized as Aphrodite, opened the door._

_She squealed in delight when she saw me and pulled me in, closing the door behind her as she kissed me ferociously. I tried to push her away or tell her that I wasn't here because of this, but she had too much force for a goddess of love. We were on the couch, with she on top of me, when I was finally able to free myself and push her off._

_"Aphrodite! Are you crazy?" I shouted. "I'm not here for this!" I said. She pouted slightly and grabbed my hand._

_"No? And why else would be here, darling?" She said, smiling flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes and yanked my hand away._

_"I'm here to ask for your help." I stated. "I want to buy a present to Artemis, but I don't know what I can give to her." I said, looking embarrassed at the ground. Now she is going to annoy me and Artemis to death. _

_"So why dind't you tell earlier?" She asked, looking at me. Without giving the chance to reply, she took my hand and teleported us to the middle of Fifth Avenue. "Forget that. Let's just have some fun and find the perfect gift for Artie." She said, dragging me in the first jewelry._

_After three painful hours of looking into jewelry and clothing stores, we found a simple necklace with a moon pendant that reminded me of Artemis' eyes. As soon as I got my eyes on it, I knew it would be the perfect gift for her. Aphrodite almost squealed with delight when she have and idea. After I payed for it, she asked the woman to make a little record on it, that said 'Σ 'αγαπώ να το φεγγάρι και πίσω'._

_*End of Flashback* _

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt a presence behind me. I turned back just to see Artemis there, looking at me with the most serious expression I've ever seen her with. I swallowed hard, thinking of things that I could have done to make her mad at me.

"Hey, Moonshine. Are you alright?" I asked taking a step in her direction. She took a step backwards and glared at me. I probably had a look of hurt, because she soon looked sorry and sighed. "What have I done now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What were you thinking when you went out with Aphrodite?" She hissed. I widened my eyes in shock.

"What are you talking about I didn't go out with her. I just asked for her help." I said, pulling her closer to me. She glared some more before narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Help in what?" She asked. I smirked and put my hands in my pocket, bringing the box out. She looked shocked and started to stutter. "Per-Percy! What-t i-is it?" She asked.I opened the box, reveling the necklace. And when she saw it, her mouth hung open and she just stared at me with a look of bliss, happiness, shock and confusion. "Why are you giving it to me?" She asked yet again.

"Because I love you and I want you to have something that prove it." I turned her around and put it around her neck while she raised her hair. Once it was settled, she turned back around and trowed her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I smiled into the kiss and put my hands around her waist, pulling her even closer. After what looked like eternity, but in reality were only ten minutes, we parted breathlessly and just stared at each other. I sat down and patted the spot beside me. She smiled and sat, leaning her head on my shoulder and lacing her hand on mine.

We stood in that position for the rest of the afternoon, just holding each other close. When it was almost time for dinner, I stood up and held my hand out for her to take. After pulling her up, we kissed one last time before going back but, in the middle of the kiss, we heard a shocked gasp. We turned around slowly just to find Thalia looking wide eyed at us.

* * *

**A/N: So... that's it for now, guys. A little cliffhanger for you. But how was it this time? For those of you who wants to see Artemis' necklace, here it is: tiwibzonetiwib . netdna-cdn images/moon-necklace . jpg (without the spaces). So imagine it like this and with the engraving behind it.**

**Anyway, another important matter... I got 4,300+ visitors with this story, but only 96 reviews. And this lack of reviews demotivates the author, if you guys don't know it. So I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me your opinion or just said a hi. **

**So, that's it for now. I will try to update on sunday or monday. If I'm really grounded after my parents see my grades, I will probably take some more time to update again, but DON'T give up on the story because I will continue it as soon as possible. And for the new readers, just keep reviewing the old chapters. Bye, bye for now :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disowner; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**_  
_

**Hi again, guys. Good news for you: I'm not grounded and I'm officially on holidays now. And that means that I will update even more. Oh, and I want to ask you guys a favor. Please go read and review the story 'Child of the Aesir', from Aesir Cemil. After you review, PM me and I'll give you a shout out or maybe a preview of the next chapter. Anyway, with that happy news I leave you to the next chapter of AHR. See you down there :)**

* * *

_Previously on A Hero's Reward;_

_We stayed in that position for the rest of the afternoon, just holding each other close. When it was almost time for dinner, I stood up and held my hand out for her to take. After pulling her up, we kissed one last time before going back but, in the middle of the kiss, we heard a shocked gasp. We turned around slowly just to find Thalia looking wide eyed at us._

_Now;_

We stayed there, shell shocked. Thalia was staring bewildered at us, with her mouth hanging open.

"Wh-what the Hades is going on here?" She yelled, wide eyed. It was rather funny, seeing her look between me and Artemis, gaping like a gold fish.

I looked at Artemis and saw that she was too nervous, so I took her hand in mine and smiled reassuringly at her. She took a deep breath and turned back to Thalia.

"Well Thalia, we have much to discuss." She said. Thalia nodded and waited for her to explain, but Artemis couldn't form words. She opened and closed her mouth, but nothing came out. I decided it would be better if I explained so I cleared my throat and both of them looked at me.

"Okay, let me explain." I said. "You see, Thals, when Uncle Zeus offered godhood to me, I asked some time to think because I idn't know what would be the right choice. I was confused about my feelings and what I should do about the future. And when I was wondering around on Olympus, I met Lady Artemis and, after talking for some time, we declared that we had feelings for each other." At this point, she was wide eyed again. "I accepted godhood for her, so we've been dating since that day." I finished all of it in one breath, and Thalia looked like she was going to either kill me or die from a heart attack.

"So you're telling me that both of you are in love with each other and that you've been going out without telling anyone?" She asked with narrowed eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

Artemis rolled her eyes at me and looked back at Thalia. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Thalia, but I was afraid of the reactions. I really do love Perseus and I was worried that, if you or any other hunter found out, you would hurt him or tell it to another god." She said looking down. I hugged her from behind and pulled her closer to me, resting my head on top of hers.

Thalia sighed and looked at us. "I understand, my lady. And I won't tell this to anyone. But," She said. "If fish boy here hurts you, I will personally tell father about this just to see him being thrown at Tartarus." She said and shocked me, making me release Artemis and jump about 5' feet in the air. I heard her and Artemis laugh, so I glared at her and hugged Artemis again.

"I'm not going too hurt her, I swear on the river Styx." I said. Thunder rumbled on the sky. Thalia looked at me in surprise while Artemis turned and looked at me with a mix of worry, surprise and happiness. "She is too important to me and she is the one I love, so I'm not going to break her heart or anything like that and became one of those males she hates." I stated. Thalia grinned proudly at me and Artemis blushed after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, love birds, it's time for dinner." Thalia said. She turned around and started to walk. "I'm sure the hunters will come looking for Lady Artemis if she doesn't appear on time" She said and disappeared in the woods.

I was about to follow Thalia through the woods, but I stopped when Artemis hugged me tight and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I looked at her confused, but hugged back anyway.

"What is it about?" I asked looking down at her. In response, she just hugged me tighter and looked up at me, smiling.

"Thank you for everything you said back there and for being so good to me." She said. I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"It's alright. I love you, so I would do anything for you." I said.

She smiled and give me a peck on the lips. "I love you too," She said. "Now come on. I think it's time to go to dinner." With that, she dragged me towards the dinning pavilion.

Once we arrived at the pavilion, everybody was already there and having fun, so we walked to the head table and sat besides Chiron. The Nymphs started to bring the food but, once it was time to serve me, they started a fight to see who would bring it. I blushed furiously and smiled at the Nymph, which made her blush a sick shade of green. I heard Thalia chuckle silently while Artemis glared murderously at the Nymph.

"Well Percy, what are you thinking of being a god?" Chiron asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"It's being really good, Chiron. I've made good friends, learned new powers and it seems that the immortal side of the family is finally warming up to me." I said, looking at Artemis with amusement. She blushed slightly and turned back to look at her hunters, who were sacrificing their food to her.

"I see." Chiron said. "And have you thought of marriage already, my boy? I was talking to your father and he was thinking of looking for one of the water nymphs for you." He said. I chocked on my nectar and almost fell of my chair. Artemis glared towards he ocean and at every nymph that passed near us.

I was trying to form a response when Hermes appeared, saving the day once again.

"Lord Zeus is requesting your presence at the throne room for an important meeting." He said, looking at us. I nodded and looked at Artemis.

"Alright. You guys go on, I will see you there." I said. "I have an announcement to make to the campers."

They nodded and flashed back to Olympus. I wonder what this meeting is about. I shrugged it off and turned back to the campers.

"Demigods and hunters," I called and all the talking died. "I happily announce that we will have our friendly Capture the Flag game between campers and hunters next friday, which is in two days time. So I suggest that you start preparing your strategies and magic items." I said. "I'm requested on Olympus, so I will see you again tomorrow morning." I said and teleported to Olympus, after giving Chiron a nod.

* * *

_Mount Olympus - Throne Room;_

Once I arrived and sat on my throne, I noticed that it was the usual mess. My dad and Athena were arguing about who should have won the competition for Athens. Apollo was listening to music on his iPod and Hermes checking his e-mails on the cellphone. Hephaestus was building something that looked like a bird. Ares was polishing his sword and glaring at me. The only difference was that Hera and Zeus looked nervous and worried and Aphrodite wasn't applying make up.

When Zeus noticed that I have arrived, he cleared his throat for silence, making everyone calm down. "Now that everybody is here, we can begin the meeting." He said. He turned to Athena and make a gesture for her to start.

"Well, we called you up here because I've made a new discover recently." She said, looking quite nervous. "I discovered that Gaea is going to wake again, and this time she will have the help of another primordial, also known as Erebus." When she finished, all the Hades broke loose. Everybody was shouting at each other, not believing Athena or don't paying any attention.

"SILENCE!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me with shock written on their faces. "If Athena is the one telling this, I believe her. She is the goddess of Wisdom after all." I said. "Now, what we have to do to prevent it or to prepare ourselves, Athena?" I asked turning back to her.

She give me a nod of appreciation and cleared her throat. "It will take 2 or 3 years to start wakening, so I believe that we should give a better training to the demigods and, when the time comes, we reunite the Romans and the Greeks." She stated.

We stayed there looking at her in shock and surprise. "Reunite the demigods? Are you crazy?" Shouted my father. "They will probably kill each other or make a war on their own." He said.

"YES! Finally a fight!" Ares said grinning.

Zeus rolled his eyes and glared at Ares. "We will do as Athena says. And Percy, you will be responsible for the demigods training, alright?" He asked and I just nodded in response. "Council dismissed."

The gods flashed away leaving just me at the throne room. I sighed ad flashed back to camp with just one thought in mind.

_Can't I have a break in my life?_

* * *

**So, what did you think now? I know that they are really OOC, but I have to do it for the plot go as I planned. Anyway, this chapter was 1,638 words without both author's note. And I have a new deal. ****The reviewers number 125 and 130 will both get an unique sneak peek of the story. So what do you think? Keep reviewing and tell me your opinion of this one.**

**See you again next update, probably on wednesday or thursday. And if you find any mistake or have a question, just review or PM me. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disowner: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Olá, leitores! How are you guys doing? I wrote this chapter today in less than two hours, so forgive me if it's one of the worst I wrote. Anyway, I'd like to thank Aesir Cemil once again because this chapter wouldn't be ready without his help. What do you guys think of taking the story to 175 reviews, uh? Wanna try?**

**Anyway, without further ado, the next chapter of AHR as promised.**

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood - After the meeting;_

I appeared back in the Big House, where I found Chiron playing pinochle with a satyr. I nodded to the satyr and stood in front of Chiron.

"Is there something you need, Perseus?" He asked, showing concern.

"Chiron, can we talk?" I asked. "It's very important."

He looked at me and motioned me to go inside the Big House. Once we were alone in the living room, he turned to me and smiled. "What is it, my boy?" He asked. "Is something wrong on Olympus?"

"Gaea and Erebus are rising." I said, giving him time to process the information. "We received a new great prophecy that states the end of the world and stuff. After another council, we decided that we are going to train the demigods to their best and, before the war starts, we are going to reunite Greeks and Romans." I said it all in one breath and, once I finished, shock was written all over Chiron's face.

"B-but ... h-how will w-we reuni-nite both-h camps?" He stuttered, staring out the window.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I will divide the campers in Elite teams and train them personally. About the romans, well... I believe Lupa will take care of their training, but I will help too. When the time comes, Athena will tell what has to be done." I said.

"What should we do now?" He asked. I though for a moment and come up with an answer.

"We will wait till breakfast tomorrow and then divide the campers. Once they are in the correct team, we will start the training." I said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to the other camp and tell them the news." I waved farewell and flashed away.

* * *

_Camp Jupiter - Some Moments Later;_

I appeared once again in the middle of the camp, but this time I was in my roman form. As I was walking, demigods bowed when they saw me. I dismissed them and kept looking for Lupa, but I didn't find her anywhere. I sighed and turned to the nearest demigod, who turned out to be Lexi.

I smiled when I saw her and cleared my throat, making her look, uh... turn to me. I think that she felt the presence of a god, because her eyes widened comically and she bowed to me.

"L-Lord Clement! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here." She exclaimed. "May I help you in any way, mi lord?" She asked.

"Hello once again, Lexi." I said once she was straight again. "Do you know where I can find Lupa? Because I have something rather important to discuss with her, but she isn't anywhere near." I said frowning.

"Last time I saw her, she was at the Principia talking with the praetors." She said, pointing to her left. I said my thanks and started to walk towards the principia, hoping to find Lupa there.

Once I reached my destination, Lupa was dismissing two other demigods. Since I was god of Heroes, I could tell who they were. Reyna, daughter of Bellona, and Jason, son of Jupiter. They bowed to me and left soon after. Lupa bowed to me as well.

**_Lord Clement, it's an honor to have you here._ **She said in my mind. **_How can I help you?_**

"I came to talk about the prophecy once again." I said. "Lady Minerva found out that Terra is rising, with the help of Erebus this time. We believe that we should work harder on the demigods because they will be our only hope in this war."

She nodded. _**Their training will be adjusted and the sons and daughters of Mars shall help the others, as well.**_

I nodded and looked around, making sure no one was able to hear us. "Lord Jupiter said that we must reunite both camps too, as a precaution." I said.

She sighed and frowned, as much as a wolf can. _**I was expecting that. When the time cames, we will wait to the orders.**_

"One of the Olympians shall came and warn you some time before the reunion." I said and flashed back to Olympus.

* * *

_Mount Olympus;_

When the light died, I was standing outside my palace. What? I never told you about it?

Well, it's one of the most beautiful palaces on Olympus. It was huge and all made in sea stones that reflected the light. Since I'm the god of tides, he was surrounded by a little river that represented the ocean and yep, it has real waves. On the front door stood two golden automatons of wolves guarding the palace. Golden representing the time and the wolf because is my sacred animal. I grinned in pride and entered the palace.

I stopped at the kitchen and ate some blue cookies before climbing the stairs that led to my room. I would like to tell you that I trained my powers or something cool like that. But, the truth is, I blacked out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_*Percy's dream*_

_I was standing in a beautiful garden. It was night time here and I could assume it was midnight, seeing that the moon was in it's highness. I looked around and saw that the place was surrounded by trees and that it had a bench in front of the lake. Looking closer, I realized that a woman was sitting at it. She smiled at me and motioned for me to come closer._

_I stared suspiciously at her but walked and sat with her at the bench anyways. She looked around around twenty eight at least and was using a long black dress with little specrtes of white that ressembled the night sky. Her eyes were midnight blue and she had wavy black hair that reached her mid-back. I felt at ease around her, but I didn't know why._

_"Hello, young hero. It's good to finally meet you personally." She said smiling warmly at me. I didn't know her, but I knew that I could trust her as soon as she smiled at me. "My brother talked much about you and he said that I should come and help you a little." She said._

_"Uh, thank you I guess." I replied. "But who are you?" I asked. She chuckled at my question, making me remember my mother laughing when I was young._

_"I'm Nyx, primordial goddess of night. And I'm here to warn you, young hero." She said. "My husband is not one to be messed with, seeing that he is one of the most dangerous gods. Be careful with him, principally because he is angered because of you."_

_I recalled the myths that I learned back at Camp and managed to remember that she was married to Erebus._

_"And what should I do to stop him, mi lady?" I asked, fearing for the worse._

_"Just be wary of him and try to remember the details. In time I will come and help you to win this war." She smiled again and ruffled my hair. "Good luck, hero."_

_"Hey, don't go. What do you mean with 'he is angered because of me'?" I asked, but she was already fading. "Mi lady?"_

_"In time you will know, my boy. Now it's time for you to wake up." She smiled and disappeared._

_And the dream faded, making me wake with a start._

_*End of Percy's Dream*_

I opened my eyes and looked around, realizing that I was back at my bedroom. I recalled the dream and frowned when I thought of the war. But just the memory of Nyx made the smile go back to my face. I met her by dreams, but I was sure that I could trust her.

I sighed and got out of bed to get ready to start the campers' training. Well, better sooner than never.

* * *

**Hey hey! So how was it? Good? Bad? I should delet and rewrite it? Tell me in your reviews. And what did you guys think of the Nyx part? You weren't expecting that, wee you? Anyway, another chapter completed. 1,379 words without both author's note. ********Sorry if I rushed some things with the Pertemis part during the story, but I started the story as if she was already in love with him since The Titan's Curse. If you think that I slow down or correct some parts just PM me, okay?**And I will look for a beta reader to help me with the grammar mistakes and other stuffs, okay?

**So... the war will start probably in two chapters (if not in the next one) and our young hero will have some surprises. Stay tuned, more is to come.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disowner: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Hero of Olympus series. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Heeey, guys? How is life treating you? Good and awesome news for you. I don't know if you already saw it, but I have a new story that I'm writing with Aesir Cemil. Cool write? If you're liking this story so far, I'm sure you'll like the other one. It's name is 'After Midnight' and it is an Percy/Aphrodite story. I hope you guys read it and give your opinion about it.**

**Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to cjp915 and to Avardsin, for being such faithful readers and leaving such good reviews. Go check their stories out, they're awesome writers as well.**

**Oh, and a big thanks to Aesir Cemil for being just awesome and writing a story with me. He was the first one to read this chapter, and it wouldn't be done without his help.**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 10 of A Hero's Reward.**

* * *

_Head Counselors Meeting at the Big House - One Year Later;_

**Third Person POV**

"What should we do now?" Connor asked. He looked at his brother, Travis, for help but he just shrugged showing that he didn't know either.

It was an year after the council meeting where the gods decided to let Percy responsible for the demigods' training. He and Athena prepared the best schedule for each cabin, training each of them on their strongest ability. The cabins were able to get at professional levels at their abilities, just failing at some specific skill.

This time, the demigods were reunited to discuss what should they do now that the training was over and, for the looks of it, it was really difficult to come to a conclusion.

"I think we should train everybody on the same thing." Annabeth said to the others. "I mean, we already trained on our specific powers and abilities. Now everybody must be ready to the war."

The other counselors nodded their agreements and looked at Chiron for his opinion. Surprising, he looked deep in thought and wasn't paying attention at them.

Annabeth looked worried at him. Chiron always paid attention to meetings and if he wasn't now, it means that something really important was happening.

"What do you think, Chiron?" Katie asked, turning to him. "Chiron?" She called after he didn't turn to her. He looked confused for a moment and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a blinding light.

The demigods turned away and waited for the light to fade, knowing it was a god who appeared. When they turned back, after the light faded, they found Percy standing there with a troubled look.

Percy scanned the room, looking at each one of them, before settling his eyes on Chiron. He made his way to an empty seat at the head of the table and nodded at Chiron, making said centaur's eyes widen comically. The demigods looked confused at each other, trying to understand what was that.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked, hating not to know something. "What are you guys not telling us?"

She and the others looked at Percy for an explanation, but he just rolled his eyes before facing them.

"Nothing. Just continue with the meeting." He said, waving his hand dismissively. He just looked at the table and ignored them.

She glared at him and turned back to Chiron. "What do you think we should do now, Chiron?" She asked once again.

Chiron looked at her for a moment, before coming up with a solution.

"I think we should keep going with the training as it is now. The cabins have different powers that are going to be useful at the war, so it's for the best if they get even better at it." He said.

The demigods nodded and started to whisper between them.

"Does it mean that-" Connor started.

"We will be able to get better at stealing?" Travis finished for his brother, causing some to snicker and other to roll their eyes. Percy coughed loudly, making everybody turn and look at him. He sighed and start to make ice figures using the moisture in the air while talking.

"We are going to divide the campers in groups. Best archers, best swordsman, best healers, best magicians and so on. After the teams are settled, I will talk with some specific gods at Olympus and they'll help training you." He said, not really looking at their reactions. "We are going to train you all at your best and your weaker ability, guaranteeing that we are going to win the war once the time comes."

Everybody looked stunned at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Capito?*" He asked. The demigods just nodded, not being able to form words. "Good, now you can go back to your scheduled activities." He said. Everybody left, leaving only Percy and Chiron in the room.

**Back to Percy's POV**

After everyone left, I turned to Chiron and waited for him to talk, knowing that he knew what it was about.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" He asked, not looking at me. I felt sorry for him, but I couldn't do much about it.

"Yes, we are going to reunite them once we finish the training. Athena said that, if the romans are to know the greeks, we must be prepared and in our best conditions." I said. He sighed, knowing what I was talking about. "The hunters are coming to camp, as well. They are going to train with us and help the girls in archery." I said.

"How long will they stay here?" He asked. I shrugged, showing him I didn't know the answer.

"They will be staying here and helping the archery lessons, but they'll keep doing some missions for Artemis, as well." I said.

He nodded and stood up, turning to me once again. "Now, I believe you have to deliver the news to Lupa. Am I right?" He asked.

"Yep, right as always." I said, smiling at him. "I'll see you later at dinner." I waved farewell and took my roman form, flashing to Camp Jupiter.

_Camp Jupiter - Principia;_

I appeared at the Principia, startling Lupa and the praetors, Jason and Reyna. They jumped in surprise and had their weapons ready in less than a second.

"Good reflexes, praetors." I said. "But it's just me and I'm here to talk with Lupa."

Once they saw it as really me, they lowered their weapons and bowed.

"L-Lord Admeto, we are sorry. We didn't know it was you." Jason said. I just nodded and motioned for them to stand up.

"It's alright. Now can we leave so I can talk to Lupa?" I asked. They bowed again and left just me and Lupa there.

_**What is it that you need, my lord? **_She asked, bowing.

"I'm here to deliver a message, Lupa." I smiled slightly. "You should start preparing your legionaries, we will reunite them in one week time." I said.

Her eyes widened just like Chiron, and I had to contain my laughter to not offend.

_**We will be ready once the time comes. **_She said. _**But how will we get there? If I may ask.**_

"I don't know yet." I answered sincerely. "But I will talk with Minerva and reach a conclusion. And I will be here to help you in the day, so don't worry." I turned to the door but stopped myself and looked at her again. "I expect that the romans are as skilled as I was told. Don't let my hopes down."

She nodded and bowed again, noticing that I was already going to leave.

_**As you wish, my lord. **_She said, getting up and preparing to leave as well.

I nodded at her and teleported to Olympus, seeing that today is one of the most special days of my immortal life.

_Mount Olympus - Perseus' Palace - One hour later;_

Alright, let's see if everything is ready. Dinner ? Check. Flowers? Check. Ring? Check. Bal-

I was interrupted by a knock on the door and, as soon as I heard it, I started to panick.

_Come on, Percy,_ I thought to myself. _Breath in, breath out. I have to calm down._

By now you must be asking yourself why I'm so nervous, right? Well, today I'm going to propose to Artemis. Seeing that the war is close and that I want nothing but keep this wonderful woman by my side, I decided it was time. Awesome, isn't it?

I run to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. And when I saw Artemis, I had my jaw on the floor. She was absolutely stunning tonight, with a long dark blue dress the reached her ankles and silver high heels that matched her eyes. Her hair was braided and rested on her shoulder. She was using diamond earrings and the necklace I gave to her.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?" She asked, clearly amused.

"I- uh uh..." Was my brilliant response. I cleared my throat and looked at her. "Come in, we have much to talk about today." I said.

She smiled and entered my palace, waiting behind me as I closed the door. I took her hand in mine and head to the dining room. Once we reached it, she widened her eyes and opened her mouth to speak. Well, I think she was surprised when she saw what I did.

The table was made for only two people and it was lined with a simple white cloth. I put a bottle of wine in the ice bucket and prepared all the table, leaving only the space to get dinner. Everything was lit by candlelight and had a bouquet of flowers was resting in the middle.

I smiled and lead her to her seat, pulling the chair like a gentlemen so she could sit. Once she sat, I took my seat on the other side of the table. Snapping my fingers, the food appeared. Aphrodite helped me choosing the plate, and it was wonderful. We ate smoked salmon with a simple salad as side dish, taking a sip of wine once in awhile.

After we finished, I took her hand in mine and lead her to the balcony, which had a beautiful view of the moon. I hugged her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder, with her back leaning on my chest.

"The moon is so beautiful today." I stated. "Did you make it so beautiful because we had a dinner?" I asked teasingly, but noticing she blushed at my question.

"I- uh... Yes, I did." She said, looking at the night sky.

I smiled and put my hands on her waist, making her turn and look at me. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, but I just smiled again and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked. In response she just nodded. "Good, because I have something to ask you." I said, getting on one knee and taking the little blue velvet box from my pocket, never once letting go of her hand.

"Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt, I love you with all my heart and my being and I'm sure no one can make me as happy as you." I began, trying not to stutter from nervousness. "There's nothing more important to me than you, and all I want to do is keep you happy and by my side for the rest of eternity. And, what I'm trying to say is... will you marry me?" I asked, looking up at her.

To say she was stunned would be an understatement. She was with her mouth hanging open and her eyes were as wide as a plate. She opened and closed her mouth trying to form words, but nothing came out, which made me even more nervous.

"I-I... Oh Gods, Percy. I don't kn-know what to say" She stuttered, biting her lower lip.

I sighed and blinked back tears, already knowing she was going to refuse. I started to get up, but was stopped when she tackled me with a hug and smashed her lips on mine. I smiled in kiss and snaked my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. When we parted to catch our breaths, she gave me a dazzling smile and put her hands on my cheeks.

"Yes, I will marry you, Perseus." She said. "I love you too."

My smile, if possible, got even wider. I took her hand on mine and slipped the silver diamond ring on her finger, kissing her hand after it was settled. She looked at the ring and back at me, starting to tear up. I just smiled and brought her in for another kiss, with my arms around her waist.

We made out for about ten minutes and ended up laying on the couch, with her head on my chest and my left arm protectively around her waist while I used the other hand to play with her hair.

"You know, today you just made me the happiest man of the world." I said, kissing her forehead.

"I can say the same." She smiled and snuggled closer to me. "I was thinking today and I finally reached a conclusion." She said.

"And what would that conclusion be, love?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She took a deep breath and stood on her elbows, facing me. "I think it's time we tell the people, at least my hunters." She said, looking at my eyes.

I stared her, hoping that she was kidding with me. When I found just seriousness on her face, I looked stunned at her.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I mean, we love each other and we're going to get married, so they can do anything about it." She said. "I love you, Percy, and I meant it."

"If you really want it, then we can do it tomorrow." I said pecking her on the lips. "I love you too."

She smiled and rested her head on my chest again. Trying to make herself comfortable, she put her left hand over my right shoulder and intertwined our legs. I realised what she was doing too late. When I looked down at her, she was fast asleep using my chest as a pillow.

I kissed the top of her head and smiled, drifting to a dreamless sleep holding her close to me.

_Perseus' Palace- The Next Day;_

I woke up just to find out that I couldn't get up, seeing that I had a weight on my chest. I looked down to see Artemis still asleep, with her head resting on my chest and her hair spread over me. I chuckled silently and disentangled our legs, so I could get up and carry her bridal style towards my- I mean, our room.

After making sure she was comfortable on the bed, I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I wore simple white shorts and the black and white polo that Apollo gave me as a present some time ago.

I made my way to the kitchen and prepared pancakes with bacon for breakfast, along with some orange juice. Well, what can I say? My mom taught me how to cook. After making sure that the food was comestible, I started to make my way to the bedroom so I could wake Artemis. But I found her leaning on the door frame, looking at me with an amused smile.

"Good morning, hero." She said, making her way towards me. I smiled and took a step closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Good morning to you too, huntress." I said. "Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yep, one of the best rest I had in a long time." She said. I just chuckled and lead her to the table, where we ate our breakfast in silence, preparing to tell the hunters about our engagement.

Once we finished, she smiled at me and took my hand on hers, teleporting us to the hunters' camp.

_The Hunters' Camp - Somewhere near Colorado;_

We arrived at the camp and Artemis tightened her grip on my hand. I smiled reassuringly at her and looked around, looking for the girls.

_Well, _I thought. _it's now or never._

"Hunters, line up!" Artemis shouted, startling me. A minute later, all the hunters were in front of us. Some glaring at me and the others looking in shock at our intertwined hands.

"Wha-What is this boy doing here, my lady?" Some hunter, I think is Phoebe, asked. She looked disgusted at me, and I glared at her right back, ignoring Artemis' disapproving glance.

"He is not a boy, Phoebe. He is a man." Artemis snapped. "And he is here because we have something really important to tell all of you." She said, with her hand softening at the end. I smiled at her and looked back at the hunters.

"And what is it, mi lady?" Thalia asked, with an I-already-know look on her face. "Hey, Kelp Head."

"Hey there, Thals." I greeted her. "And we are because, uh... well, becauseweareengaged." I said everything in one breath. Everybody looked at me in confusion and Artemis merely rolled her eyes.

"Because we are engaged, girls." She said, making the hunters stare at her in shock. "We love each other and we've been dating secretly since Percy was made a god. Yesterday he proposed to me and, well... I accepted." She stated.

The hunters looked shocked for a moment, but soon enough recovered from their shock and stared to shout at the same time, making it impossible to understand what they were saying. Artemis took a step forward, standing in front of me.

"Girls, stop. He didn't force me to accept or anything like that." She said. "I really do love him and that's why I accepted."

"B-but, mi lady! He's a man!" A hunter shouted. "He's going to break your heart."

"Yes, he is a man. But he is the man I love. Besides," She said. "He swore on the river Styx that he'd never hurt me."

The hunter's' eyes widened in shock and they just stared at me, making me even more uncomfortable.

"I hope that you'll treat him nicely and will not hurt him in any way." She said, emphasizing her last words. The hunters just nodded and grumbled under her breaths, but didn't complain and lowered her bows.

"I'll be on my tent for awhile." Artemis said, and turned towards me. "Go back to Olympus, I'll see you there later." She said and kissed my cheek, making the hunters glare at me again.

When Artemis was out of sight, Phoebe came up to me and glared at me.

"You hurt her and we kill you, _boy_, even though you're a god." She said.

I nodded and teleported back to my palace.

_Council Meeting - One week later;_

Well, it's been a week that I proposed to Artemis and told the hunters about our engagement. Since there, Artemis has been sleeping one day with me at my palace and the other with her hunters, doing some mission. Only them and Aphrodite know about we being together, and we are going to tell the others after the war.

Today we were having a meeting to decide who would go with me to Camp Jupiter so we could teleport the romans to Camp Half-Blood.

Lupa and Chiron had already told each camp about the other one and, let me tell you, they didn't receive the news very well. There was a lot of protests and shouting, but they accepted it eventually, even though they were wary of each one. Now, Athena and Annabeth worked together and built some new cabins for the romans. And the hunters would be going to camp next week, so they would train everybody together.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard someone say my name.

"So it's settled. Perseus, Athena and Ares are going to Camp Jupiter and help them teleport to Camp Half-Blood. Once they arrive, Athena and Ares will come back to Olympus and Perseus, as the god of heroes, will be responsible for them." Zeus said. "Council dismissed.

Everybody nodded and me, Athena and Ares changed to our roman forms and headed to the Roman Camp.

We arrived in front of the Principia and found all the campers there with their luggages and weapons ready to be teleported. We nodded at them and I smiled at Lupa when she bowed to us.

"Now, stay still and close your eyes. Just open it when the light fade." Minerva said. The demigods nodded and closed their eyes, waiting to be teleported.

_Camp Half-Blood - The Romans Arrival;_

We arrived in the middle of the beach, and Minerva and Ares both teleported back to Olympus. I sighed and looked at the romans.

"Now, legionnaires, we will march up to Camp and I will find someone to help you to your cabins. And, while we are here, you can call me Perseus as well, seeing that this is my name at greek form. Am I clear?" I asked, changing back to Perseus. They nodded and followed me to the arena, with Lupa at her human form walking besides me.

When we arrived at the arena, we saw all the other demigods waiting for us there, looking warily at the roman demigods, with Chiron at the front. When he saw me, he bowed and then looked at Lupa.

"Lord Perseus." He greeted. "Hello, Lupa. Good to see you again." He said, smiling.

Lupa nodded at him and nodded, as always with her emotionless face. "Hello, Chiron. It's good to see you again as well. I hope this time it's for the best." She said

I cleared my throat, making everyone turn and look at me.

"I want a demigod from each greek cabin to help the romans to settle themselves. The cabin leaders and Rachel stay to introduce yourselves. Praetors and Lexi, you as well." I said.

They nodded and the demigods left, leaving just me and the ones I asked for behind. I nodded and motioned for them to start.

Everybody introduced properly and then turned to me, looking for an order.

"Good now that all of you introduced yourself, go make yourself friends with the romans and help them out. Jason and Reyna, you will come with me and stay at the Big House, seeing that both of you are Praetors." I said.

Clarisse, as always, huffed and glared at me.

"Why would we be friends with this weak romans, Prissy?" She asked. "They are just cowards and we don't need their help." She shouted, glaring at Jason and Reyna.

In response, they took out their weapons and pointed it at Clarisse.

"Weak? You call us weak?" Reyna yelled. "We are romans, girl, we are the excellent prepared warriors." She shouted.

"And you will talk with Lord Admeto with respect. He is a god and your superior." Jason glowered at her.

The other cabin leaders rushed to Clarisse's aid, even though she was wrong.

"-ut up, pathetic!" someone shouted.

"Your wimp." Another one said.

I started to get mad and changed to my roman form, narrowing my eyes at all of them.

"SILENCE!" I said. They stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. Jason and Reyna kneeled in front of me when they saw I was back to Clement. "You will stop this stupid fight and help each other. Olympus fate rest on your shoulders and we don't have time to this stupid rivalirity." I hissed.

"We are sorry, Lord Clement. We didn't me any disrespect." Jason and Reyna said together.

I just nodded and motioned them to stand up. I sighed and turned back to the others.

"Sorry for that, I just lose control." I said. "Now, go help each other and try don't to fight, alright? And Annabeth, leade the Praetors to the Big House for me. I've to go up on Olympus and talk with Zeus." I told them.

They just nodded, bowed one last time and left to do their assigned duties.

_If it keep going this way,_ I thought, _it will be one Hades of an alliance._

* * *

**SOOO? How was it? ****Sorry for making you wait for this chapter, but I was busy writing the first two chapter of AM and etc. and I had an majors author's block. BUT, to make it up to you guys, I wrote this chapter with 3,934 words WITHOUT THE A/N. Cool isn't it? Well, this is my master piece and I just loved to write it. And s**orry for the rushed ending, but I wasn't able to put what I was thinking into words. Anyway, did you like the Pertemis part as much as I did? I simply loved to write that scene. So t**hanks to everybody who reviewed and stuff like that, I'm loving the response I'm getting.**

**Well, today I'm in such awesome mood because I spent the day watching films and eating pizza with my friends, that I will tell you two secrets. But swear on the river Styx that you'll not tell a soul about it, right?**

**Okay, the first secret is... The war will start next chapter and, sometime in the story, Percy will introduce his daughter to everybody. And, surprisingly, she is NOT Artemis daughter as well.**

**The second one: I'm awesome :) haha**

**Okay, okay. I'll stop. Anyway, what do you guys think about this chapter and about the first secret? Give me your opinion and I want to know what you people think Percy's daughter name will be.**

**So, until next chapter and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Hero of Olympus series. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Hello, fellow readers. Sorry for the long wait, but I was traveling with some friends and couldn't write it sooner. Anyway, hope you guys like this one. I particularly loved to write this one and, as you already know, here starts the war. So, see you down there and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

_Mount Olympus - After The Romans' Introduction;_

"We just have to wait and see, my boy." Lord Zeus said.

"But what will we do about it, Uncle?" I asked, worry evident in my voice.

Why am I worried? Well, because I just found out that Jason is Thalia's lost brother and that she doesn't know it. She will certainly destroy something when she finds out, and probably blame me because I didn't tell her it after I came back from Camp Jupiter the first time.

"We will wait till she finds out on her own and that's final, nephew. Now go back to your palace and sleep something, you'll need it." He said, closing the door.

I sighed and turned back so I could walk all the way to my palace, taking the time to cool off my thoughts. I was too worried about Thalia finding out about Jason, and worried about the war too. I had this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what. I know that we will lose some great heroes at this war, but I just hope it isn't someone I love.

I shook my head and looked around, realizing I was already on my palace's door. I smiled and entered it, already making my way to the bedroom. Opening the door, I found Artemis lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. I smiled and cleared my throat, making her look at me. I just had enough time to open my mouth and think of something to say, when Artemis tackled me in a hug and we both fell on the floor, with she on top of me. She kissed me passionately and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey, Arty, I didn't know you missed me this much." I said, chuckling, once we parted. She just rolled her eyes at me and got up, grabbing my hand to help me. I smiled at her and we made our way to the bed, she laying down with her head on my chest again.

"What happened at camp?" She asked, making I look at her in confusion. "I mean, how was the roman's introduction?"

"Oh, well... it was alright. They fought a little, but All was well.*****" I said. "And how was you day?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"It was a normal one. I talked with the hunters and we are going to camp tomorrow so we'll help the campers." She said smiling, but when she saw my expressions she turned serious and I could see the concern in her eyes. "Percy, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Nah, it's nothing, Arty. I just have too much things to think about." I smiled at her, showing I was alright. She just nodded and yawned, cuddling more into my chest and falling fast asleep. I kissed her forehead and was asleep not so long after her.

_*Percy's Dream*_

_I opened my eyes and found myself in a clearing, the same I've been visiting for one year every time I dream with Nyx. I smiled and looked around, finding her sited on the same bench of the first time. She got up and made her way towards me, once she saw me._

_I bowed to her as I always do, just because I know she hates it when I bow. She rolled her eyes and my antics and hugged me, with a smile plastered on her face._

_"Hello again, Perseus." She said in her soothing voice, after she let me go. "I see that everything is doing good between you and your fiancee." And there it is, that mischievous glint in her eyes. Well, for a primordial goddess she is very laid back. Add it to the fact that she started to threat me as a long lost son of hers, seeing that I usually saw her in dreams._

_"Yep, the only problem is that only the hunters know and they are, uh... wary of me." I said. She just smiled and turned back to walk to the bench, with me trailing behind her._

_"Don't worry about it. They will start to trust you soon than you expect." She said. "But today I'm here to warn you about something really important."_

_I looked at her, turning serious, and motioned for her to continue._

_"Erebus is planning an surprise act to Camp Half-Blood and he will attack tomorrow. He wants to see what you all are capable of and what he should expect for this war." She said. I stared at her with wide eye, too stunned to form words. "Brace yourself, young one. Much is going to happen with you soon, brace yourself."_

_"Wh-What? But how will he attack camp with the magic boundaries?" I managed to ask, breaking out of my shock._

_She looked at me totally worried, which just increased my panic._

_"You forget that Erebus is the personification of darkness. He will use it in his favor and will make the monsters enter the camp by the shadows, probably at night." She said. When she realized that I was panicking with this information, she placed a hand on my shoulder and made me look at her eyes. "Don't worry, everything will be alright in the end. Now, you must wake up and help the others." She said._

_I sighed and nodded. "Thanks for your help, mi lady. I'll make you proud at the end." I said._

_"You already made me proud, Perseus." She smiled and gave me a brief hug. "Now go, I'm sure your wife is worried for you, seeing that she is trying to wake you up for the past fifteen minutes." She said, waving her hand and making my dream fade._

_*End of Percy's Dream*_

I opened my eyes and sat up on the bed. The words _Brace yourself_ being repeated over and over again on my mind. Frantically looking around for some danger, I found Artemis at my side, looking at me with teary eyes. She launched herself at me and hugged me tightly, burying her face on the crook of my neck.

"Hey, what's wrong, Arty?" I asked, stroking her hair to calm her down. She just hugged me tighter and looked up to meet my eyes.

"I-I was tr-trying to wake you, b-but..." She took a deep breath to calm down before continuing. "but you didn't wake up, you just made panicked faces and ignored me." She said.

I remembered my dream and what Nyx told me sending a shiver down my spine, which didn't go unnoticed by Artemis. I looked at her and took her head in my hands. "Do not worry, I'm fine. It was just a dream." I said, and gave her a soft kiss. As soon as our lips met, she lost her focus on the question, and pressed her lips fiercely on mine. She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the bed, with she on top of me. I was about to deepen the kiss when a outraged gasp interrupted us, making we turn to the door in surprise.

"WHAT THE HADES IS HAPPENING HERE?" Yelled a furious Apollo. He already had his bow down, with an arrow notched and aimed at my heart. I was sure he would have fired if it wasn't for the fact that Artemis was blocking the sight of my body using hers as an human shield.

"Apollo, calm down." Artemis said. "I can explain everything but put this damn bow down." She hissed the last part at him. Apollo narrowed his eyes and looked at me before teleporting his bow away. I sighed in relief and sat on the bed, bringing Artemis up with me and wrapping my arms around her waist for support.

"Now," Apollo said. "tell what the Hades you two were doing." He demanded.

I opened my mouth to explain but Artemis beat me to it, and said the most unexpected things.

"I'm in love with Perseus since he saved me from holding the sky. We've started dating when he become a god and now we are engaged. And there's nothing you can do about it, brother." She said, resuming everything between us in one phrase. Apollo narrowed his eyes even more and after some moments he, surprisingly, grinned at me and went back to his cheerful attitude.

"Great. I'm proud of you, lil' sister. I've been trying to make ya brake that gods damned oath for the past millenias."He said. "And if there's someone worthy of you, it's Perce here." He finished with a wide green, leaving me and Artemis with our mouths agape. "But if you hurt her, you will be the first immortal to be killed." He said in an serious voice.

I nodded repeatedly, almost making my head fall of my body.

"Are you serious, Apollo?" Artemis asked suspiciously. Apollo just grinned and nodded.

"Alright, alright." I said, making both of them turn to look at me. "But what the Chaos****** were you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I was going to ask ya to come to the mortal world with me and Hermes. We are going to hook up with some mortal chicks." He said. "Do ya wanna come?" He asked. Artemis growled at him and narrowed her eyes. Feeling his sister wrath, he slumped back in fear and began to stutter. "You know what? Never mind. We're going alone." He said and flashed away.

I looked at Artemis and, when our eyes locked, we began to laugh hysterically. We laughed till we were crying, but, when I remembered my dream, I stopped abruptly. She looked at me worryingly and arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"I had a dream tonight and, uh... someone told me that Erebus is going to attack camp tonight. I need to tell the council." I said.

"Someone?" She asked. "Who told you this?"

I cleared my throat and looked at the ground. "Uh, er... a friend of mine." I said. She was about to object when I took her hand in mine and got up. "Now let's go, I need to talk with the rest of the council and you have to get the hunters to camp." With that, we teleported away, direct to the throne room.

**Ψ**

_Olympian Throne Room;_

I appeared on the throne room already sited on my throne, but I was alone at the room, besides Artemis. I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Gods, I call upon you. You're needed at the throne room for an emergent meeting." I shouted and there were tirthteen flash of lights*******. After the lights died down, all the other gods were already on the throne room, sat on theirs respective thrones.

"What is it that you want, nephew?" Zeus asked. Yep, he has been calling me nephew for some time. Actually, all the other gods warmed up to me with time, even Athena. Sorry, getting off of topic here.

"I had a, uh... demigod dream yesterday. And, well, I discovered that camp is going to be attacked tonight and Erebus will be leading the monsters army." I said everything in one breath. When I finished, all Hades broke loose. Everybody was shouting at each other, don't knowing what to do. I sighed and turned to Ares, nodding at him.

He nodded back to me and turned back to the others. "SILENCE!" He shouted, making the room fall on a deep silence. "Good." He said, and motioned to Zeus.

Uncle Zeus nodded approvingly at him and cleared his throat. "Well, we cannot intervene in demigods issues because we are bond by the ancient laws." He said. "So, Percy and Artemis, being the god of heroes and the goddess of the hunt, will go down to camp and aid the demigods on this battle. They're not so restricted by the laws, and we will help them from here." He said, looking at me and Artemis. We both nodded and he turned back to the others. "Alright. Athena, you'll think of a battle plan and instruct them on it. We can't afford too much fatalities today." He said.

"As you wish, father. Once we finish here, I'll go to my palace and think of something. Hermes will call Perseus and Artemis once I'm finished." She said.

"Good. Now you can all go back to your duties, anything new and I will call you all." He said. We nodded and teleported to our respective duties.

**Ψ**

_Camp Half-Blood - One Hour Later;_

The conch horn sounded at distance, signalizing the hunters arrival. I smiled and made my way to the hill, with the campers following me, so I could see when they appeared. They come out of the woods, with Artemis on the lead and Thalia right beside her, and they seemed ready to kick some primordial butt.

"Hunters, Lady Artemis. It's a pleasure to have you here." I said. The hunters just glared at me and Artemis stared back with a blank expression, but I could see happiness in her eyes. "Thank you for coming but I have a, uh... important issue to talk with Thalia, Artemis and both Roman Praetors. So if you could kind enough and accompany me to the Big House." I said.

They looked at me in confusion, but the others demigods soon left to their scheduled activities.

"Hunters, go settle yourselves on Cabin Eight. I'll meet you all there once I finish talking with Perseus." Artemis said. The hunters bowed and made their way inside camp boundaries, leaving just me and whom I requested. We made our way to the Big House and sat down on the leaving room, just staring at each other.

I cleared my throat and looked at Thalia. "Thals, I have something rather shocking to tell you." I said, looking directly into her eyes. She arched a eyebrow and waved her hand, motioning for me to continue. "Well, your brother Jason isn't dead." I told her.

Her eyes widened to the size of plates and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' when she realized I was being serious.

"Jason, I think it's time for you to talk with your sister." I said. Jason nodded and looked at Thalia, both of them crying freely. They run towards each other and hugged each other tightly, as if their lives depended on it. I smiled at the sight and looked at Reyna. "Reyna, go tell Chiron that Jason and Thalia will be sleeping at the Zeus' Cabin today." I said. She bowed to me and Artemis and left.

Artemis looked at me and smiled, showing her approval of what I did. I smiled back and winked at her, making her blush. I turned back to the siblings and cleared my throat. They parted from their hug and looked at me expectantly.

"As much as I want to see you both happy, but you need to prepare yourselves for the battle today. I suggest both of you go to Cabin One and talk while preparing the equipment." I said to them. They nodded, bowed and left the Big House, leaving just me and Artemis at the room.

She stared at me for a moment then gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"You did well back there." She said smiling. "Now let's go, we have only an hour left till night."

I nodded and we left the room, heading to the Arena where we would put Athena's plan in action**.**

******Ψ**

_Another Hour Later - Half-Blood Hill;_

We made our way up the hill and positioned every camper and hunter at an strategic point of the boundaries. The hunters were positioned at the top of the trees, bows ready to shoot anything that moved. Groups containing five elite campers each were positioned around, each one standing 10 feet away from the other.

It was completely silence on Camp, we were just waiting the enemy make his presence known. Tic, Tac. We were starting to get suspicious about the attack, when hellhounds started to jump out of the shadows and dracaenas were marching up the hill, forming a perfect line. In front of them, stood a tall man with military cut black hair, pale skin like Hades and ferocious black eyes. I assumed he was Erebus, seeing that he radiated a dark aura.

"From what my sister told me, I expected this camp to show me a better challenge." He said nonchalantly. "But from what I see here... well, you're just a waste of my time. Now, attack." He said, and disappeared in a black vortex of darkness. The monster growled and started to run towards us. More hellhounds jumped out of the shadows.

The hunters were able to stop them with their fire arrows and the campers were doing almost as well. Me and Artemis could only watch from our point, the ancient laws preventing us from interfering.

Almost all the monsters were killed, but I saw from the corner of my eyes a dracaena aiming an arrow at a hunter that was fighting a hellhound. Everybody was too busy to notice and, when I saw Artemis trying to run in her direction, I had one of my crazy thoughts. I teleported in front of the hunter just in time that the monster fired and _THUD!_ The arrow impaled itself in my left side, right where my heart is. Everything went silence as I fell on the ground, bleeding golden ichor everywhere.

I saw Thalia kill the monster with an lighting arrow and everything started to turn black. I couldn't see much, but I heard Artemis scream my name and run in my direction. The hunters were too stunned but Thalia, the cabin counselors and the Praetors were at my side in seconds. I looked at up and saw Artemis' concerned face.

"Hold on, Percy. I'll get you to Apollo." was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

* * *

*** = Harry Potter quote.**

**** = see what I did there?**

***** = Hades and Hestia were given thrones after the war. And Artemis was already there with him.**

**SO... HOW WAS IT? Did you like it? Well, this chapter was one of the best ones in my opinion and seriously want to know if you liked it. **

**Remember to review and leave your opinion. OH, and something you guys need to know:**

**I changed some stuff on chapter 9 (Percy's dream w****ith Nyx) and chapter 10 (Percy and Artemis talk with the hunt). So you should re-read it, okay?**

**See you all at the next update and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	12. Chapter 12

_For those of you who already read this Author Note the first time I posted it, please go to the end since I put new stuff there. :)_

Hey there, pretty faces. How has life been treating you so far? Interesting enough, I'm not dead or in a coma. I just had a lot of things happening at once. So, as a fellow fanfiction reader I know that putting Author's Note instead of chapters is very annoying, so I will be as brief as possible, 'k?

Before we begin, I would like to tell you guys that no, **_I'm not abandoning my stories._** Now that's out of the way... I'm here because I have to have a serious talk with you guys. So, let's cut to the case.

**#1 - apologies & explanation**

Well, let me start with the most difficult one. I would like to apologize to you all for my disrespect towards you guys. I'm really sorry for just disappearing without explanations and staying away for 10 months (yes, I was surprised when I saw how much time had passed). So let me give you all an explanation, 'kay?

1 - Last year my family and I discovered that my cousin had cancer and, well... it was like being punched in the gut when I found out, because my cousin was like a sister to me and my best friend as well. So, because of that, I didn't really have the mind to just sit and write, so I dedicated all my time to help her and just be near her, so much so that I moved from where I lived to where she lives, ya know? Then, 8 months passed and she died on the end of march. It didn't really feel right to move on and forget her, so I gave up on fanfiction for some time and yeah.

2- This is my last year of school (you lot don't know how many times I got drunk just to celebrate it). Anyhow, it is a huge pain in the ass. No, I'm not dramatizing it. See, besides the anxiety, exams, university and all the crap, here in Brazil we still have to study to do vestibular (look it up on wikipedia if you don't know what it is). So, straight to the point, I have to study my ass off and don't have enough time to get near a computer. Yes, I'm serious.

Now that you know why I've been away, didn't answer any PM or review and all the bullshit, let's go to another topic.

**#2 - bad&terrible&awesome news**

Okay, this is the part where many of you ask me "why are you giving us news instead of updating?"

To answer this pretty little question I will give some news.

_The bad one:_

I won't be able to keep updating both stories every week nor will I be able to update every month. As I stated early, it's one of the busiest years of my life and I have to focus on school because... well, my future kind of depends on the outcome of this year. So... yeah, it sucks.

_The awesome one:_

I will be on holidays next month (yay!), so I will be able to breath and have enough time to write more chapters. So no, I'm definitively not giving up on the stories. Since almost every single one of you gave exceptional reviews and PM's, I will update both stories during my holidays, 'kay?

So, folks, that's pretty much all I have to tell. But, as there is always one of you that notice all the things I say [or should it be write?] and is going to ask "what about the terrible news?" Well, little fella, that's the last thing I have to say.

_The terrible news:_

Aesir gave up on writing the story "After Midnight" with me. Yes, I'm serious. No, I'm not kidding you. Yes, it was a shock to me as well. So, it will be a bit more difficult to plan the rest of the story but I will manage it. I don't really know if I will do it alone or if I will look for another coworker, but I will inform you guys later on.

Anyhow, that was it. Anything any of you wants to say, leave a review and I promise that I will answer it as soon as possible.

Thank you all for waiting, putting the story on alert and favoriting it. It's things like these that gave me the urge to come back after so long.

So, I will leave you all to whatever you were doing and I will see you lot when I get back.

xoxo

~Nightshade.

**Complement of the first Author's Note:**

Hi again, fellas. So, I'm coming here [again] to say that I'm making some adjustments to the story "A Hero's Reward". For those of you that were sending me some reviews and/or PM's about some parts, I'm going to change or add some stuff to chapters. So don't be surprised if you receive an e-mail saying that a posted some more chapters, 'kay?

Another thing: some pleople asked me how do I portrait Percy and Artemis. So, to make it easier, I decided to give a face to the them.

Perseus: Chace Crawford

Artemis: Kirsten Dunst [only with her hair a darker shade of red and silver eyes]

So, that was the only other thing I had to say. Later on I will put up a list of the chapters I changed something.

See ya all soon.

~Nightshade.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeeeey there!**

**So, I know I'm being a huge pain in the ass and most of you are thinking "how come she spent 10 months away without even appearing and now she posts 3 things in a day?"**

**Well, children, I'm just here [again] to inform you that I revised, corrected mistakes, add and changed some scenes on chapter 1, 2, 3, and 5.**

**So here's the deal. If you're interested on re-reading them again, go on, but these new scenes won't make a [huge] difference later on. I would also like to ask that you inform me on reviews or PM other mistakes you find AND leave a review with things you would like to be changeed/add or just didn't understand on the story [any part of any chapter]. **

**"But why would I do that, Nightshade?" is what you would ask. Well, you see, I plan on changing more stuff on the story before I post new chapters, and I would like to change specially what you guys didn't like or found confusing, 'cause I will want to make the parts to come easier to understand. Trust me, with I put half the things I have planned for this story, you lot will be in shock for the incoming chapters [and infuariated with the amount of cliffhangers].**

**Think of it this way, the more reviews I get about the story, more things you will have to read when I change the chapters before I update again. Isn't it great? ;)**

**So, thanks again for reading and cooperating with me. Know that I'm already writing the new chapter of both stories. That's it for today [hopefully]. Bye, folks!**

**xoxo**

**~Nightshade**

**PS: **_both AN from this story and from "After Midnight" will be deleted once I update again._


End file.
